Ti amo
by Shirley007
Summary: Edward has kept a secret, which Rose can't keep anymore. Bella runs off to Italy. Will she find love again or will she go back to Edward? Begins right before the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TwilightBPOV

Saturday is my wedding day, Oh my God, in only three days time I will be Mrs. Cullen. How weird is that, right.

Everybody was out hunting and so I was at home, making Charlie's dinner, when I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped and dropped the bowl of salade. I slowly turned, watching my feet intently to make sure I wouldn't cut my foot on the glass.

When I was sure I wouldn't step into anything I looked up. Imagine my surprise to see Rose standing in front of me.

'Rose?' I asked warily, not sure why she would be here.

'Bella, can we talk?' She just asked. No emotion on her face or in her voice.

I nodded and carefully, there was still glass on the floor, followed her to the couch.

'I know you think I don't like you, but that's not true.' She started, while she looked intently into my eyes. When she seemed to have found something to encourage her she continued.'I think of you as a sister already. And for that reason I think I should finally come forward with this. I have been keeping my distance from you, so I couldn't spill the beans, but the time has come to tell you the thruth about that fucker.' She closed her eyes and rubbed her forhead as if she had a terrible headache.

'Rose, just tell me.' My voice was weak and shaky, but I needed to know what could be so bad that she threated me differently, what could have her struggling so.

'Remember when we left you?' She asked, her voice was breaking and I could see the heartache in her eyes as she thought back to the time they all just up and left.

I didn't trust my voice and so I nodded again.

'Well, Edward didn't go to South America as he told you. He...' She trailed off and her face became pained again. I put a hand on her arm to comfort her. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

'He was in Denali, with the rest of us. Well not exactly with us, with ...' Oh my God, she wasn't saying what I thought she was saying was she?

'Tanya.' I whispered, while I could already feel the hole in my chest ripping open again.

This time it was her turn to nod.

We sat there for a while in silence, untill I analyzed this new information.

'Okay, it's not good of him to lie about it, but what's done is done. Besides we weren't really together then, so it doesn't matter.' I wanted to sound determined and strong, but it was barely audible.

'No, Bella. It's not done! He still sees her from time to time. Like now, he isn't hunting, he went to Denali. He's fucking behind your back Bella and I can't take it anymore. I LOVE you as a sister and he is not even worthy to be called my brother. He's a ...There isn't even a word for it!' Her words came quickly and I really needed to pay attention to catch them all, but as soon as she had spoken them the hole was wide open again. I slumped into the chair and pulled my knees to my chest, hiding my face behind my hair as I cried and screamed.

Rose pulled me into her arms and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

'I'm sorry, Bella. I just thought you should know now, before it's too late.' I nodded and clenched her shirt tighter in my hands. Suddenly I felt empowered. I wouldn't let him fuck me up again. I would be one step ahead of him. I stood up quickly and pulled Rose in my arms.

'I will always love you, you will always be my sister.' I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

I ran out to my truck and drove as fast as I could to the airport.

Thank God for the credit card I had received from Carlisle or I wouldn't have been able to carry on with this plan. As the plane landed I quickly ran outside to the cabs and made my way to my future home.

The night was eerily dark and it seemed as if the wind blew patterns against my skin. I ran quicker toward the building where I would find my destiny.

Once inside, I saw the foolish human again.

'Hello, Gianna. Could you inform Aro of my presence please?' Gianna looked shocked that I just came waltzing in like that and asked an audience with Aro. She nodded and pressed some button. I let myself fall down into one of the seats as I waited. I felt totally at peace. Strange.

'Hello again, miss Bella. Please follow me.' Felix was looking at me with an amused expression. Certainly wondering if I had a death wish or something. I nodded and followed him into the elevators. I smiled as I thought back to all those stupid corridors the last time I was here. Thank God, he was taking the short cut.

I felt Felix's intent gaze on me and turned to look at him, I must have scowled or something, because he started laughing, a booming laughter like Emmet's.

The hole tore a little as I thought of my big brother.

The doors of the elevator opened and before I knew we were standing in the throneroom.

**Review please.**

**Tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

**DPOV (Demetri)**

We had just finished our meal, when Aro jumped up happily.

'Ah, wonderful. We are having an unexpected guest today.' He said happily as he looked at his brothers to see how they took the news. Marcus just looked bored as usual and Caius had a confused look. He was probably wondering just as me, who could be so important to recieve such a warm reception when they came unannounced.

'Felix, go fetch Ms. Swan, please.' He ordered.

Miss Swan? Bella Swan? Oh fuck me!

Since the first time I had seen her, I had felt the oddest of emotions. It had taken me months to stop thinking about her constantly. Now she only came to mind on my loneliest days.

And now she was here? God damn it! Prepare the pit for me to fall in!

Would she still be human? What would she be doing here? Is that Cullen guy with her?

My mind stopped as I heard the elevator opening.

And then there she was, even more beautiful than I could remember.

That's it! I'm screwed! Thank God that Marcus isn't paying any attention.

Ofcourse as soon as I thought it, he turned his head and noticed me. He looked at me and Felix (Felix? What the fuck?) and then to Bella and around again. He motioned to Aro and Aro gladly took his hand. After seeing what he needed to see, he turned his gaze to me, Felix (again Felix, what's going on?) and then on Bella.

'Ah young one, it looks that you bring joy wherever you go.' Aro said. Bella just looked at him confused and then shook her head.

'Miss Swan, to what do we owe the pleasure?' I nearly choked if I could, as Marcus adressed Bella. She looked up at him, surprise written all over her face.

'Um...Er, I would like to become a vampire and ... join your guard.' She stammered. I heard Felix take in a sharp breath and I nearly choked again. What's wrong with me?

'Lovely, Miss Swan. Ofcourse we would like nothing more than to have someone like you join us.' Aro was nearly bouncing of his chair in happiness and then to my surprise Marcus spoke once more as he looked at me and Felix

'This should be interesting.' He said and then he chuckled. He fucking chuckled!

Caius just glowered at them, not knowing what was going on.

'Demetri, could you show Miss Swan to her room please.' I nodded, but as she came to stand beside me I hesitated. Which room was she supposed to stay in? As I turned to ask, Marcus spoke again. 'The one between yours and Felix's.'

I bowed and guided Bella to her room.

I stopped in front of the door and looked at this beautiful woman.

'Should I go get your bags now?' I asked as I looked into her eyes.

Big mistake! As I looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I found myself lost.

I had never seen such depth, such bottomless pits of emotion. As she kept her eyes on me, it seemed as if she could look straight into my soul and I started to feel self conscious.

'...hurry.' Great! I hadn't heard a word she had been saying.

'T-That's g-great.' I stammered and she looked at me as if I were crazy.

Damn it, maybe she had said something horrible and thought I was finding some kind of pleasure in her pain. Well done, Demetri.

Suddenly she turned away from me and headed through the door.

'Goodnight, Demetri.' She said curtly.

I obviously said something wrong.

**FPOV (Felix)**

I just kept staring down the hall where Demetri had disappeared with Bella.

'Felix, maybe you could get Heidi and go find Bella some clothes. She didn't seem to be carrying any luggage.' Aro said to me and I bowed.

I made my way to the gameroom quickly, positive I would find her in there.

As predicted Heidi was sitting on the couch watching an old episode of Zorro.

'Beauty Queen, let's go browsing for clothes.' I yelled from the doorway, causing Heidi to jump at my loud voice. I chuckled and she just glared at me in return.

'Shopping? At five in the morning? You're even more retarded than I thought.' She murmured.

'Doctor's orders.' I snickered and earned another glare from the bitch.

'Hey, don't shoot the messenger! Aro asked to look for clothes for little Bella.' I exclaimed.

Heidi jumped up and looked absolutely furious.

'The human bitch?' She asked and I didn't know what came over me.

'Don't call her that, you slut! Bella is not a bitch!' I punched the wall in my frustration and left a big hole next to the television.

Suddenly Heidi started laughing, loudly I might add.

'What?' I asked annoyed.

'You like a human! So retarded!' she managed to bring out between her laughter and I felt the urge to rip out her throat, but then we wouldn't have food on the table, so I willed myself to calm down instead.

'Shop by yourself, I am going to look for Demetri.' I said, trying hard to keep any emotion from my face or voice.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

**BPOV**

I had just barely settled down in my room as I heard a faint knock on my door.

'Come in.' I called out and there in the doorway I saw her. The one that always reminded me of Rosalie and her glare showed me she wasn't her to befriend me.

She stalked towards me and I felt the fear creeping up. Suddenly she moved faster and came to an abrupt stop barely an inch from my face. My breathing hitched before a bloodcurling scream escaped from my mouth.

I barely noticed the door being swung open and in less than a second Heidi was flying across the room. In front of me stood the two most handsome men I had ever seen.

Felix was growling and stood over Heidi's slender frame, while Demetri just stood at the door looking intently over my body. Probably checking to see if the bitch hurt me.

When his eyes reached my face, realization hit him and he quickly averted his gaze to Heidi.

'What were you doing in Bella's room?' Demetri asked, each word dripping with venom.

She tried to get up, but Felix just pinned her down again.

'No way, bitch. You'll answer us now!' Felix threatened.

What's going on here? Are they like my two personal bodyguards now? Not that I'm complaining, I thought to myself.

'Well after you ditched me, I needed to know what size Bella needs if I'm to buy her some new clothes.' She growled at Felix.

'That doesn't explain why she was screaming!' He growled back at her.

'I can't see how I'm not allowed to have some fun with the human shit.' She said in an uninterested tone.

Demetri and Felix growled simultaneously and then all of the sudden they looked at each other, staring each other down.

This was all to weird. I got off the bed and went to stand in between them. No need for the two only vampires protecting me to start fighting each other.

'Felix, Demetri,' As I spoke their names I placed a hand on each of there chests 'Thank you for your concern. Her closeness scared me, but there is no need for I am certain Aro would not be pleased if anything would happen to me. So once more, thank you. But I have travelled a long way and am very tired. If you would excuse me please.' My voice sounded more confident than I felt, but I was grateful for this. I had always been the weak human in need of protection. From now on, I would be strong and I would be the only one taking control of my life. Even if I gave away my life to Aro. I looked into Felix's eyes for a moment to be sure he understood my need to be alone, but I couldn't turn away from his gaze. His crimson orbs were gorgeous and had me trapped. A blush spread to my face and finally I found the will to turn my face and break his spell. Only to be caught by Demetri's crimson eyes next. This was all getting to weird. As I stared at Demetri, I felt something fluttering in my stomach.

Heidi coughed loudly and somehow I was grateful.

'Heidi, I am a size 4. If you would excuse me as well?' I didn't give her the opportunity to answer, for I quickly strolled to my bed and cuddled my pillow.

The three vampires were out of my room before I could blink.

I was tired to think about the two men, sleeping right next door and decided to analyze this the next day.

_I walked through the halls of the castle, opening random doors in search of a library._

_I came to another door and threw it open and there in front of me ..._

_Edward and Tanya were fucking each other. Edward turned his head to me and started laughing, then Tanya looked at me and started laughing as well._

_I ran as fast as I could back to my room. I let myself fall on the bed and started crying in my pillow. Then there was a hand on my shoulder. I flinched as I believed it to be Edward._

'_Love, don't cry. I'm here now.' This voice wasn't Edwards. As I turned to look at the man who claimed to love me, I looked directly into the gorgeous crimson eyes of Demetri._

_He smiled and his smile was simply breathtaking. Then I felt a hand on my other shoulder, but it wasn't Demetri's. This hand was bigger, as I looked around I found myself staring at Felix._

_He smiled a stunning smile and brought his face closer._

_Then he whispered 'I will always take care of you, baby.' And kissed me on my lips, while Demetri attacked my neck with his lips and tongue._

_I moaned in Felix's mouth and all too soon they both pulled back, only to reveal a pissed off Edward standing in the doorway looking at the three of us._

'_In your face, fucker!' I said smugly._

I woke up panting and with a smile plastered on my face.

This was one dream I wouldn't mind coming true.

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight

**FPOV**

I heard Bella sigh happily and knew she was finally awake. Before I could overthink anything, I ran inside her room. She glared at me and damn, she looked so cute even in her angry state.

'Never learned to knock, Felix!' She huffed. So adorable, so sexy.

'Sorry, Miss Bella. Forgot you didn't have our super hearing.' I smiled showing off all of my teeth and she rolled her eyes. She fucking rolled her eyes.

'Well, was there something you wanted?' She smiled shyly, while she started blushing.

Damn it woman! Talk about moodswings! And that blush, how I would love to see that blush, while we're...Don't go there, Felix!

'Let's go play a game.' I really wanted to play Guitar Hero or something with this goddess.

_Wow, did I just refer to her as a Goddess? Hell yeah! She'd put Aphrodite to shame!_

She arched a brow and gazed into my eyes, looking for something I'm sure.

As her brown eyes bored into mine, I found myself getting lost in her eyes. They were so deep and full of wisdom. An old soul, you could say. There was something else in them, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She turned her face abruptly and I felt an immediate loss.

I wanted to know this woman, every detail of her life, I wanted to know how her mind worked and I wanted to worship the ground she walked on.

Really Felix? Aren't you getting carried away, just a little bit? And where is all this romantic crap coming from?

'Sure.' She exclaimed happily as she jumped off the bed. Her foot got caught in the sheet and she was falling. I caught her effortlessly ofcourse and as she lifted her eyes towards me again, I was lost once more. She laughed at my expression and I released her quickly. Sure, I must have looked like a fool, a lovestruck fool, but she didn't need to laugh at me. I was overwhelmed by this amount of pain she caused me with one laugh. I felt afraid what she could do if she ever meant to hurt me on purpose. For now I knew that this woman could utterly destroy me, with just one look.

DPOV

What was wrong with me? Here I was standing, in the middle of the forest, drinking the blood of a deer. It tasted bitter and was nothing like human blood and I didn't like it one bit. Still I couldn't do it anymore. When Aro had called me for dinner, all I could see was Bella. Each human had some kind of feature reminding me of her and I couldn't find it in myself to hurt her. Ofcourse I was aware it wasn't actually her, but it could be and that was enough. Even the men reminded me of her. I would think of them being her brother or father and every ounce of bloodlust would be replaced with self loathing and disgust. Aro had seen me busting through the doors to make my escape and probably thought me crazy now, but I didn't care. I would show Bella I was worthy of her and I would offer her all of me. If she was changed I would show her this lifestyle and refrain her from taking a human's life. She didn't need to live with this guilt, this disgust. I would show her she was not a monster. I would show her she was an angel. For she truly was and soon she would be my angel.

As I got back to the castle, Aro was already waiting for me.

'Care to explain your actions, Demetri?' He asked and I just shook my head. He didn't need to know this. He would think me incompetent or maybe he would even kick me out of the castle to join the Cullens or something. I tried to walk past him to my room, but he took my hand and I knew all was lost. He would know everything now.

BPOV

'No way, Felix! I've had enough of this game. It's not like I can beat you, vampire speed and all.' I had lost 5 games of Guitar Hero and I couldn't take it anymore. Felix just looked as if I kicked his puppy or something. I walked out of the media room quicky and ran towards the throne room. I needed to know when my change would take place, maybe then I could kick Felix's ass. As I walked into the room, I saw Aro holding Demetri's hand. Demetri's head hung low and he looked defeated.

Aro just turned and smiled brightly at me as he released his grip on Demetri.

'Aaaah, Isabella. Nice of you to join us. You are quite the influence.' He said with a wide smile. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I didn't need to wait long.

'It seems our Demetri has grown quite fond of you. He even changed his lifestyle to protect his angel from the emotional pain following the killing of humans.' I couldn't believe this. Demetri was going 'vegetarian' for me? Before I could process my thoughts, my mouth got away with me.

'Ow, that's so sweet. No-one has ever done something so ... so ... romantic, I guess, for me.' Aro looked at me as if I was crazy and Demetri beamed at me as he slowly walked closer.

'Does this mean you don't wish to feed of humans once you are changed?' Aro asked and I could hear the strain in his voice. He was not happy with this turn of events.

'Indeed. Therefor I am extremely happy to have at least one person to accompany me on my hunting trips.' Demetri was now standing next to me and took my hand in his.

'I would follow you anywhere and do anything for you. I would be honoured to guide you on your hunting trips.' Demetri whispered in my ears. I couldn't help it and the all too familiar blush coloured my cheeks. Marcus burst out laughing. I eyed him wearily and he just beamed at me. _Weird! Isn't he supposed to be bored out of his mind?_

Suddenly I heard a growl behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight

**FPOV**

Bella had just walked out of the media room, so I slowly turned off all the electronics, before following to the throne room. The doors were still open and as I walked through them, all I could see was red. There was my Goddess hand in hand with Demetri. Anger filled me and I started to shake. Marcus bursted out laughing and beamed at Bella, as if he took personal pleasure in my pain. I growled and before anyone could turn, I was standing in front of Demetri. Bella understood immediately what was going to happen and quickly released Demetri's hand and went to stand behind Aro, who looked amused.

I crouched and Demetri followed suit. I could hear Bella's pleas as I am certain so could Demetri, but we weren't going to let this disturb us.

'Don't do this, Felix. Demetri stop this.' She kept on begging, but we never lost eye contact, while we circled around each other, ready to pounce.

I had never needed to fight Demetri before, but I could some fear. I was the mere brute, depending on my strenght, while he was the skilled one, he had technique and reacted extremely fast. Suddenly I saw his eye twitch, this was it.

His hands shot out and wrapped around my neck at the same time as I shot forward to rip his head off. His hold on my neck prevented me off coming within reach off his precious little head, so all I could do was rip at his arms with all my might. It was a clean break. One arm down and one to go. He yelped but didn't release my neck with his other arm, instead he jumped and his feet plunged into my stomach at the same time as he let go off my neck. I flew back and came down hard, just in front off Marcus, who was just smirking at me. _Old, no, ancient bastard!_

Bella was looking between the two of us and as she saw that Demetri was healing well, she came running toward me.

Aro tried to keep her back, but Marcus signalled him to let her go.

She came to a stop right in front of me and then she did something I hadn't expected.

DPOV

I had just placed my arm back against my broken body and started healing, as Bella ran towards Felix. I could feel my dead heart breaking. I wanted to flee from the room, but that would prove me weak, so I just waited for her to run into his arms and kiss him.

How wrong I was!

She came to a sudden stop right in front of him and then she put her hands on her hips, shaking her head in dissaproval.

'Felix, how could you?' She shrieked and her hand came out to slap him, but soon she thought better of it and placed it back against her hip.

Felix hung his head in shame as if she were his mother and scolded him for getting his new clothes dirty. Then he whispered 'I'm sorry.'. It was such a funny sight, I couldn't hold it in.

I laughed as I hadn't laughed in years, but my laughter died quickly as Bella stalked towards me, determination and anger written on her face.

When she was in front of me, she poked my chest with her little finger.

'You think that's funny, Demetri? Well, you're as much to blame as he is! Ass!' She yelled and then she swiftly walked out of the throne room.

This time it was Felix bursting out in laughter and the Brothers soon joined in.

'Well, she sure is a feisty one!' Caius said between snickers and I was perplexed.

Caius was always the angry one and Marcus the bored one, but when it came to Isabella Swan, we all seemed to be different.

**APOV (Aro)**

To say I was surprised by the reaction of Miss Swan towards two of the most dangerous vampires on my guard was an understatement. And their faces. Felix had to suffer from a mother complex now, while Demetri's face just showed fear. He had looked like a deer caught in the headlights. To say that watching a vampire being afraid of a human was funny, was another understatement. These fearless, strong vampires, trained in combat and war afraid of little miss Isabella Swan, I couldn't hold it in. I laughed and laughed and as I looked around the room, I saw my brothers laughing as well. There's a rare sight. It's official now, Bella is absolutely my favourite human in this world and I will ask her to become an official Volturi. I am sure Marcus would love to call her his daughter, I have seen it in his mind.

She will certainly keep life interesting for him and I would happily oblige. Anything to keep the boredom from his face.

Still laughing I dismissed Felix and Demetri and took this matter up with my brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight

**CPOV (Caius)**

As soon as the boys had left the room, Aro turned to us. _Oh no! Another stupid conversation. Why can't we just plan a battle or something instead of dealing with these useless vampire problems all the time? _I turned towards Marcus and he was still slightly shaking with laughter.

I must admit that Swan girl sure made my day. Yet here we are. What will Aro want to discuss next? If it's about that Maria thing again, I 'm so going to rip off his head.

'Brothers,...' Aro trailed off. As soon as we both acknowledged him, he continued.

'I would like to offer Isabella a place with us. What are your thoughts on the matter?' He asked while smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

'She already asked to join the guard, there is no need to discuss this.' I growled, while I longed to just run out of here and do some damage.

'That is not what I meant, Brother. I would like for her to become part of the Volturi family. Not just the coven. Marcus, what do you think?' He just patronized me? I growled once more and Aro shook his head at me, as if I were some foolish child getting angry for having to share my toys. Marcus face lit up and I just frowned. Wasn't he supposed to be all bored. I would expect him to say 'Whatever you like' or a bored nod or something, instead he just beamed again. My brothers were certainly acting strange about this human. But she certainly knew how to handle vampires. I couldn't help it and a smile graced my face as I thought of her scolding Felix and Demetri and that first day as she requested to join us. I thought I would fall out of my chair. Nobody ever willingly offered their life and loyalty in such a manner.

'I would think it to be an interesting experience, Aro. She surely livens up the place and I would hate to see her fall in battle. Yet, she is just a girl. I know why I am interested in her. The way she attracts males of our kind, as I am sure she will also attract human males is astounding. Our kind only has one mate for eternity and somehow many believe her to be their mate. It's a strange matter for 3 vampires to see their soulmate in her, as there can only be one soulmate for each. Yet she also has the pull toward each of them. I have never encountered something like this. Now, what are your motives brother?' Marcus spoke forcefully and I had never heard him say so much at a time. I was shocked. Then Aro spoke again.

'I believe she will be very powerful. I have also noticed the attraction she holds and must even say I am affected as well. I just want to protect her and love her, although not as a mate. I believe this to be a power of her as well, yet it is not developed entirely still. Also her silent mind and ability to stand tall against the attack of Jane has led me to believe she will be a powerfull shield. With her at our side, their will be no need for personal guards and I also wonder what other powers she may have. For I am certain she will have more.

Also something about her tells me she is made for this life. Immortality is something that just seems natural to her. I would like to make her one of us soon. Caius what do you think?' He seemed eager to hear my side, but as it was already determined they would like for her to join our brotherhood, there was no need for my opinion any more.

'Absolutely, Aro. I like to see her kick some vampire ass. I really thought she was going to slap big Felix there. Can't wait to see what else she'll do. Let's make her your daughter or something or our sister as you prefer. Doesn't matter all that much to me.' I spoke quickly and just wished this conversation to be over so I could send out Heidi and spend the rest of the day stuffing my face.

'Marcus, would you like her to be your daughter? As your mood seems to improve merely by her presence.' Aro chuckled as he said the latter part and Marcus just beamed. Guess that was answer enough, for Aro simply nodded his head and said. 'Then it's settled. Isabella will be changed tomorrow and as she will awake by Friday, we will crown her on Saturday.'

Marcus and I nodded in agreement and then I called in Heidi, before Aro had the change to start about something else. I just want to enjoy a fight and maybe today there will be a brave human with enough fight in them to make my day.

EPOV

'Edward, can't you stay just a little bit longer?' Tanya whined.

As if I would like to. I only came here for one thing and one thing only. I enjoyed these prolonged 'hunting' trips for then I could release all the sexual frustration that had been building. I was to afraid to hurt Bella, but it didn't mean I didn't love her. She truly is the only one for me, but I needed to release the tension. Otherwise I would let myself get seduced by her and if I would hurt her, I didn't think I could live with myself.

'No, Tanya, I need to go home. I've been gone for 3 days and I'll only reach home by tomorrow, so I really need to get going.'

'But why? Don't you like being with me?' She whined some more. If I didn't know better I would just slap her and tell her exactly what she was to me, but I needed to keep up the charade, at least till after the marriage. I couldn't lose Tanya now, since Bella has become more determined to seduce me. If this thing ended now, it would all have been for nothing.

I started something with Tanya when we left Bella. I just hoped that she would help me move on and I tried to force myself to love her, but I couldn't. I didn't love Tanya and I never would. After Bella and I had returned from Italy our kisses had changed, they were more passionate and my sexual hunger became unbearable, so I decided to keep things going with Tanya and to visit her often to release my tension. Ofcourse, I wasn't pleased with myself, but if Bella could forgive me leaving to protect her, surely she could understand this. I sure hoped so.

'Ofcourse, Tanya. But I have responsibilities at home as well. I'll see you soon, sweetie.' I kissed her goodbye and took off running. Tomorrow I would be back in Bella's warm arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight

**BPOV**

I had been taking a nap when Demetri and Felix stormed into my room.

'Miss Bella, wake up, we have wonderful news!' Felix had an adorable childlike smile, while he impatiently walked around my bed.

'It's only how you look at it, Felix. But for you, dear Isabella, I am certain it will be good news.' Demetri said, while smiling the most gorgeous smile.

Bella, what's wrong with you? Just a couple of days ago you were madly in love with Edward!

I motioned them both to sit at the end of my bed, before stretching and sitting up against the headboard. While I stretched I could see the two fine male specimens in front of me raking my body from the corner of my eye. I smiled inwardly, but kept my face composed.

'So tell me. What is this wonderful news?' I asked while looking at Demetri. I could have swore I heard Felix muttering something under his breath, but didn't pay attention to it.

'You'll be changed tomorrow and you will be awake by Friday.' Demetri said, but I could see in his eyes there was more. There was some kind of indecision, as if he weren't sure if the rest was his story to tell. Before I could inquire, Felix answered my thoughts.

'Yeah and you'll be crowned on Saturday as Isabella Volturri, daughter of Marcus.' He finished his statement with a couple of whoowhoo noises, before pulling me in a bear hug.

Oh my God, he was so much like Emmett it almost made my heart ache, but somehow it didn't. Instead I only felt this tingly sensation that made my heart flutter.

I was to perplexed to say anything after hearing I would become Marcus's daughter. Demetri noticing my state of mind, pulled me into his arms while rubbing my back.

'It will be alright, Isabella. You have been granted a great honour. Accept this gift and don't overthink it. We all love you and soon many of us will even be your servants.' Demetri laughed a little at the end, but all that kept going through my mind was _We all love you_.

_Who was we? Did he love me? And in what way?_

Ofcourse as his fingers brushed my back, the same sensations as before with Felix flooded my body and that only fueled my confusion.

I had been extremely attracted to both of them, even if I didn't want to acknowledge it. I had also dreamt of them, maybe it was one of my prophetic dreams. Like the ones about Jake being a wolf and Edward a vampire. Maybe I could have them both. With this in mind a huge smile spread across my face and I didn't even know it was there untill Felix broke my thoughts.

'Why do you look like your going to burst? That smile has almost reached your ears.' I couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Both men looked at me confused. I had to make something up quickly, I couldn't just tell them I desired him, let alone both of them.

'I was thinking you need to take me out tonight. A dinner and maybe a nightclub or something. As a farewell to my human life.' I said while I looked at both of them.

'Hell yeah!' Felix simply said and once again I thought of my goofy brother.

'We'd love to take you out to dinner, Isabella and dancing won't be a problem either. When would you require our presence?' Demetri was so polite, but somehow he made my heart skip. The way he said my name send shivers down my spine. Ofcourse whenever Felix said 'Miss Bella' he provoked the same shiver. This was a confusing situation, maybe tonight will make some things clear.

'How about 8? That is if you boys can spare me for 2 hours.' I laughed at myself. Here I was trying to be flirty, me little shy Bella flirting. If Rose was here she would have a heartattack.

'8 is perfect, Isabella.' Demetri said while he took my hand and slowly brought them to his lips. My heartbeat quickened as did my breathing and the tingling sensation spread through my body once more.

'Sure, miss Bella. See you then.' Felix said before pecking me on the cheek.

As soon as they left the room, I couldn't help but touch my cheek. It seemed to be on fire.

What were those men going to do to me? _They'll be the death of you, Bella. _

FPOV

Demetri would take care of the reservations and everything else, revolving tonight. That left me with the hard part. I would have to tell the Brothers that I had let it slip. Marcus had really looked forward to telling Bella about him 'adopting' her and I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

I just wanted to give her some good news as well, since Demetri had beat me to the punch about the change. And even worse, I would have to inform them about our plans for tonight. They weren't going to be happy that we were taking her out before her change.

It astounded me how affectionate and protective they seemed with her. She must be something great, if they are so afraid of losing her. Ofcourse she is indeed great, nobody can deny that. It's obvious I am not the only one in love. I may seem simple, but I have a brain and I can see how Demetri looks at her and I have also noticed how Marcus always glances between the three of us. I promised Demetri to behave myself toward him as long as he does the same with me, but I hope she'll love me soon.

'Come in.' Damn it, Aro already sensed me, well no beating around the bush now.

I quickly opened the doors and stood before the Brother.

Aro could see there was something I wanted to tell him, but by my posture he also seemed to notice my unease. He quickly grabbed my hand, before any words could even come out of my mouth. I noticed how his posture changed and he stiffened on the spot. _NOT good!_

'Felix! How could you have told her that? That was an honour bestode upon my brother!' Aro scolded me. When he noticed the confused expressions on his brothers faces he quickly told them what I had done. If looks could kill, I would have burned to ashes on the spot.

'Forgive me, masters. When it comes to miss Bella, I just can't help myself. Demetri had told her about the change and my jealousy was to great. I didn't mean to.' I whined a little at the end, but my pleading seemed to have worked for Marcus bursted out in laughter again, before placing his hand in Aro's, who started laughing as well. Caius just looked pissed and didn't seem to like the fact that his brothers were laughing. He must have hoped that Aro ordered Jane to have her way with me. _Take that sucker!_

'Ofcourse you and Demetri may escort Miss Swan to dinner tonight, as long as you can ensure her safety.' Aro spoke suddenly, before waving his hand to dismiss me.

I bowed and I am very certain I wore a face of a man who had just won a million dollars, because Marcus started cracking up again. _At least I am glad I amuse someone. (Sarcasm)_

**Thx for all the reviews. **

**I am glad you all like my story so much.**

**Review some more please : ) **


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight

_**For those wondering why Felix wasn't punished for telling Bella about the coronation:**_

_**The love triangle is very amusing to Marcus and as Felix was whining about wanting to impress Bella, Marcus couldn't hold a grudge, because it was all too funny to him.**_

**DPOV**

At promptly 8 o'clock Felix and I knocked on my angels door. I had to swallow back the growl that threatened to escape as I saw Felix standing there, but I had promised to act civilized as long as he did the same. I had seen her taking a liking to him, but then at other times she would gaze at me and I would believe myself to be the object of her affection.

And then when we would touch. Dear lord, the slightest touch would send shivers throughout my body. I loved this girl, there was no doubt about that and I would court her in the hope she would return my affection.

The door opened and as I took in the angel in front of me, I gasped for breath.

She looked stunning in her white toga-like dress. It hid exactly the right amount of flesh to be alluring and hugged every curve of her body. It almost reached the floor and the sight truly made me think of an angel. _This woman doesn't know what she is doing to me!_

'Hello, boys. Let's get going.' She spoke and her voice seemed far away as I was lost in the trance envoked by the vision of her.

I snapped out of it as my angel brushed against me on her way out.

There was that tingling sensation again. Oh lord, I was truly lost, everything about this woman drove me to madness.

As we reached the outer gates I placed my hand on her back to guide her. I led her to the limousine I had reserved for tonight and as the driver held open the door for her Felix took the opportunity to take her hand and help her in the limo.

I quickly scooted in behind her to ensure myself of a spot next to my beautiful angel.

The drive to the restaurant took us about 20 minutes. 20 minutes of deathly looks from Felix, while Isabella gazed lovingly into my eyes as we spoke about trivial things.

As we got out of the car, Felix wrapped his arm around her waist and ushered her inside.

This was going to be such a long night.

We had finished our food, well actually Isabella finished her food, when this human male decided to court my angel. He had been staring at her since we walked in and needless to say Felix and I had been glaring at him the entire time. He hadn't taken the hint and moved slowly towards Isabella. She had not yet noticed him by the time he reached our table.

'Hello, beautiful.' His voice was rough and his eyes burned with desire.

It was disturbing to say the least and from the corner of my eye I could see Felix flexing his muscles.

'Yes?' Bella asked, although her tone implied she was not at all interested in what this boy had to say. He was quite goodlooking, but she wouldn't give him a second glance.

'Well I was wondering. I am going to a party later and maybe you would like to come?' He asked and I wondered about his IQ. This was no way to approach a lady. Maybe he was mentally challenged to believe that a beautiful woman would accept an invitation from a complete stranger.

What she did next shocked me. She slowly got up from her seat, untill she was standing right in front of him. 'Excuse me, I am on a date with my boyfriends and I would like to be able to enjoy my evening without some pervert ruining it.' Did she just say boyfriends? As in more than one? She winked at us and wore the most evil smirk. Then she came over to our side of the table, kissing Felix passionatly while pulling my face into her neck, before pressing onto my lips and pulling Felix into the other side of her neck. _This woman is dangerous._

As we broke away, we noticed the boy had disappeared.

I didn't understand what had just happened and I am sure I must have looked as shocked as I felt. When I glanced at Felix I noticed he was wearing the same expression.

My angel looked at the both of us and then just started laughing.

_For the love of God! What is going on here?_

First she kisses us both and then she just laughs at us.

Before I could ask her what it was about, she abruptly got up and took both of our hands.

'Let's go dancing.' She smiled sweetly.

_Oh no, how will I survive such torture. _I was already imagining her dancing and grinding Felix or me. Honestly, I was scared out of my wits. And the jealousy towards Felix wasn't helping at all.

**Review please. **

**I would like to know what you guys are thinking.**

**Let me know **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight

**BPOV**

I had hoped to reach some kind of conclusion tonight about my feelings, but so far it only confused me further. Each moment that passed I found myself being more and more drawn to both of them. Dinner had been amusing to say the least. Now we were sitting in some shady nightclub.

'Have another drink miss Bella.' Felix' voice boomed, while he handed me another shot of tequila. _Is it me or is he trying to get me drunk?_

Demetri just kept glaring at Felix and each time he handed me a shot, his head would shake dissaprovingly. They were so different. Demetri was this gentleman, polite, soft and tender, while Felix was just a carefree little boy. He was rough and strong.

_Stop overthinking this, Bella! Just go with the flow!_

I took my shot and smirked thriumphantly at Felix, who in turn just laughed.

'Angel, maybe you slow down. That was already your 9th shot.' Demetri pleaded as he took my hands in his. _Did he just call me angel? Wow._ I beamed at him and his eyes softened immediately. I felt myself getting lost in his gaze and that was when Felix decided to break up this little private party.

'Hell no! It's her last night as a human. She should get wasted!' As soon as the words left his mouth, he was off to the bar for the next round of drinks.

'Isabella, would you honour me with a dance?' Always so polite. I felt the butterflies kick in and my words got caught in my throath. I smiled and nodded, to afraid to speak.

The slow song ended before we reached the dancefloor and was replaced by a song by Lady Gaga. I had expected Demetri to make a swift exit and return to our table, but instead he just pulled me close and started to roll his hips to the rhytm of the music.

_Forget gentleman, that man is a God. Look at him! He oozes sex!_

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

**Demetri pulled me closer to him and grabbed my waist to guide my movements.**

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed my sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it.

**I could feel his erection against my stomach, while his mouth found my neck. My arousal became evident. I knew vampires could smell me and I couldn't stop the blush colouring my cheeks. This only spurred Demetri on as he gently licked a path from my shoulder, neck to my ear.**

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doing the love game?

As I grinded against Demetri, I could feel Felix grinding me from behind. My back was pressed hard against his chest. Demetri nipped at my earlobe, while Felix fullout grabbed my breast. Felix's hands replaced Demetri's at my waist and Demetri's hand slid down to my ass.

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doing the love game?

I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.

I was panting hard as Demetri kissed me forcefully on the mouth. All reason had left my mind from the moment he had pressed his lips on my neck and I could stop the moan that escaped my mouth. Felix pressed his lips against my neck and gently bit the skin. Not hard enough to break the skin, but the sensation made me scream inside Demetri's mouth.

Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doing the love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doing the love game?

**The fog of alcohol was starting to lift and slowly I could hear a voice of reason in the back of my mind. 'Stop!' I had meant to yell, but I was so lost in this lustful haze it was barely audible. Ofcourse my men, being vampires and all, could hear it perfectly fine.**

_**My men? Where the hell did that come from?**_

**They both slowly pulled back. As I looked into Demetri's eyes I couldn't help to notice the rejection and pain in them. **

I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doing the love game?

**I had placed a comforting hand on Demetri's cheek and then I turned to Felix. He looked like someone had kicked his puppy. I was an awful person. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it in an attempt to comfort him.**

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doing the love game?

**We danced separately for the rest of the song.**

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doing the love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Doing the love game?

We slowly walked back towards our table, where I quickly finished the three tequila shots.

No-one spoke as we all sat in uncomfortable silence. Each time I dared to look at one of these amazing men, I couldn't help but see all the hurt in their eyes. This night had started so wonderful and now it was all ruined. Because I was a stupid human bitch that seemed to toy with their feelings. Although it wasn't true. I wanted them. I wanted them both so badly it was driving me mad. The display on the dancefloor said enough. But I would never forgive myself if I would be the reason that their friendship ended.

When I was here last to save Edward I had already noticed them. They were inseperable. Two peas in a pod, sort of speak. I couldn't become between them. I wouldn't do that to them.

And if I let myself go through with this, it would only end in heartbreak.

I had been so deep in thought, I hadn't even noticed them taking me out of the club. Or riding in the limousine, or even walking through the corridors of Volterra.

'Goodnight, Miss Bella.' Felix said, while he fidgetted with a seam of his pants, before walking swiftly out of my room.

'Goodnight, dear Isabella.' Demetri's voice came from behind me and I couldn't stop the little shriek that escaped my mouth. Demetri chuckled as he took my hand and kissed it softly.

And before I could respond he had fled my room.

I let myself fall back on my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight

**Some of you have been waiting to hear what happened back in Forks, well here it is : )**

**EPOV**

Our wedding would be on Wednesday, only 2 more days. As I ran toward Bella, the realization hit me that I hadn't actually eaten anything yet. She would surely see by the colour of my eyes. Normally I would reach her house tonight, but what were a couple of hours. Right? I made a quick stop and fed on some bear, while daydreaming about my beautiful bride. Tanya was becoming a little bit clingy and I had to figure out a way to keep her satisfied. At least untill after Bella's change, then I could tell her the thruth. I could tell her we hadn't moved for the family, but because of Bella. I could tell her I had never stopped loving Bella and that she was my wife. _Damn, this wasn't going to be easy!_

I just hoped Tanya wouldn't try to fight with Bella over me. Maybe I should tell my love what was happening, so she would be prepared. I needed her to know that I did it out of love. I didn't want to hurt her and if I would lose control with her it could end in her death. She needed to see my way and she would ofcourse forgive me. She would see how tormented I was at the prospect of hurting her and she would see the noble side of the affair. I would tell her, just not yet. Maybe at the end of our honeymoon? _Yes, that'll be for the best._

I had been so consumed by my thoughts, I hadn't even noticed I started running again. In no time, I found myself in front of Bella's house. I quickly mounted the tree and crawled through her window. _What the hell? There's nobody here! Maybe she's at our place._

I ran quickly again toward our home this time. As I reached the front porch I was immediately bombarded with the malicious thoughts of my siblings

You pig! Do you know what this could do to Bella? You bastard! – Alice

_Don't try to feed me your self righteous bullshit! This is all about you! Bella would be heartbroken. – Jasper_

_Dickhead! – Emmett_

_You keep disappointing me with your thoughtless ways – Carlisle_

_You are no son of mine – Esme_

_In a town, where I was born, lived a man who sailed the sea and he told us of his life on the yellow submarine...We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine... – Rosalie _

I let my head hang. Each time I came back they would attack me like this and it would hurt immensely, but I was really doing it to protect Bella. There was only one strange thing. Rosalie always had the most colorful profanities to throw at me and now she was singing a song by the Beatles. What could she be hiding?

I muttered an apology and ran upstairs to find Bella. Only to find she wasn't there either.

I checked my room, Alice's room, even Rose's room and she was nowhere in sight. Then I ran back down to check in the kitchen, but she wasn't there either.

'Where is she?' I hissed. My family had scattered, but they could still hear me.

I listened intently to their thoughts as they slowly gathered in the living room.

What is he talking about? She's probably at home. Paranoid baffoon – Emmett

_Not here, that's for sure – Jasper_

_She's at home, Edward. Where else would she be? – Alice_

_Son, it's 3 AM, she's probably sleeping in her bed by now. – Carlisle_

_Why does he care, cheating bastard. Maybe he'll even beat her in the future like my husband did. I am very ashamed of you, Edward – Esme _

_Mambo number five...huh... – Rosalie _

'Rose?' She was hiding something for sure. I raised my voice, while I looked straight into her eyes.

'It's Rosalie to you, loser.' She spat at me. In her anger her mind slipped.

'You told her!' I yelled as I gripped her arm tight.

'She had a right to know.' She said curtly, followed by flipping her hair over and jerking her arm out of my hold. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

'Where is she now?' I yelled after her.

'How should I know, you stinking low life!' She said from her bedroom.

_Dammit! Why couldn't the bitch just keep her mouth shut? Where could she be? Maybe she went to Jacob? Wouldn't Alice have seen her if she went somewhere else? Yes, she must be at Jacobs. _I should probably just try to call her there tomorrow.

At around 8 AM I couldn't keep it together anymore. I had played the piano, tried to read, but I just couldn't keep my mind on it. What if Bella couldn't forgive me and she didn't want to marry me anymore? I dialed the number and after the fourth ring someone finally answered the phone.

'Black residence.' It was a gruffy male voice.

'Jacob?' I asked

'No, it's Billy. Who is this?'

'It's Edward Cullen, sir. Could I speak to Jacob, please?'

'I'm sorry, no can do.'

'Why the hell not!' Okay, so raising my voice to a quileute elder was maybe not the best thing to do, but I needed to know my Bella was doing okay.

'Because he isn't here.'

'Oh, could you pass the phone to Bella then?'

'Bella? Was she supposed to be here?' He started to panick slightly

'She isn't there?'

'No. Why was she coming here?'

'I don't know. No, probably not. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, sir.'

'No problem.' He didn't even wait to let my say farewell. I heard the click and cursed inwardly. If she wasn't with the Blacks, then where the hell was she?

**Well, this chapter has been a little bit longer than usual. Hope you liked it.**

**Let me know **


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight

**DPOV**

Felix and I were setting everything up for the change today as Heidi came in, looking very displeased. She grumbled and her face scowled with a frown of utter disgust.

As she came closer I smelled the foulest thing and I glanced over my shoulder toward the offensive woman. She handed me a bag of croissants before retreating the room.

'Why the hell does she want you to eat that shit?' Felix snickered. I smacked his head while shaking my head. _Damn, that boy was stupid._

'It's for Isabella.' I said calmly. Before I could make it out of the ball room, Felix grabbed the bag from my hands. 'I'll take it to her.' He said, excitement lighting up his entire face.

Not wanting to make a scene over such a trivial matter, I merely nodded my head.

I heard someone stumble in the hallway and laughed silently. _Well, saves him the trip._

'Goodmorning, boys!' My angel said while she practically ran towards us and coming to a full stop right in front of us.

'Morning, miss Bella.' Felix purred as he trailed his finger across her cheek, resulting in the most delicious blush.

'A very good morning indeed, Isabella' I kissed her hand, while lingering for a while and once more I was swept of my feet by that wonderful colour on her cheeks.

'Well...uhm...okay. Say, what's that wonderful smell!' Bella's nervousness was quickly replaced when her nose caught the smell of the croissants. She licked her lips and I could feel my lower region coming to life. _Focus! You can't let your hormones take you over each time she does something so innocent like licking her lips! What's wrong with you?_ Looking towards Felix I noticed he had a similar problem and I felt a little bit better about my behaviour.

'Croissants, miss Bella. You like them?' Felix asked as he handed her the bag.

'Thank you, but I prefer pastry containing bananas.' She answered before nibbling a croissant.

Before anyone could say anything I flew out of the door.

As I reached the little bakery in town, I quickly ordered four pastries of each kind that contained bananas. The salesman looked at me as if he were wondering were I could put all that food, but I merely smiled at him.

I walked outside at a human speed, untill I found a sewerlike entrance to the tunnels, there I took off at vampire speed again. I had returned in less than 5 minutes and was feeling very pleased with myself.

Bella looked puzzled as I entered the ballroom but as soon as she noticed the boxes a beautiful smile took over her face and I couldn't help but smile back

'You deserve the best, angel. Especially since it is your last meal.' My voice had grown sadder with each word and ofcourse this gorgeous woman had noticed. She kissed me on the lips and let her hand rest on my cheek as she gazed into my eyes.

'Sweet Demetri, it's the only way to keep me forever.' She said softly, before kissing me softly once more. _Did she just say what I think she said? Does she want to spend eternity with me? _My heart seemed to swell and my entire body heated up. I felt as if I would just burst out of my skin with all the love I felt for this angel. As she broke our gaze, I quickly glanced next to me to see what Felix was thinking, but he was gone.

FPOV

She doesn't want me! She told Demetri about keeping her forever and then she kissed him. Fuck! My heart broke in a thousand pieces and I felt like just sliding down the floor and let all the grief take me, but I couldn't let them see me like that.

I ran out of there, but not before looking over my shoulder once more as I reached the door.

They didn't even notice me, they were lost in each others eyes.

_How could you be so stupid! You had seen her with Demetri! __Fuck Demetri! Bastard!_

The rant in my head kept me distracted and I suddenly bumped into Marcus.

I muttered an apology and tried to run again, but he stopped me.

'Where are you going, Felix?' He asked me softly. _What the hell! Shouldn't he be shrugging and look bored or something? Why now? Can't he leave me alone?_

'Nowhere, anywhere.' I mumbled as I looked down at me feet.

'Does this relate to my daughter in anyway?' _Fuck forgot about the daughter part! Ofcourse he wants to know what's going on!_

I nodded, unable to speak as the emotions wanted to drag me under.

'She loves you, Felix. Don't doubt that. Ever!' His voice held so much authority, I couldn't help but look up at him. As he saw my indecision and doubt, he put a hand on my shoulder.

'Trust me.' He said softly, before pointing towards the ball room 'Now get back in there.'

I bowed and quickly ran back to the ball room, where I found a smug Demetri and a sad Godess. I ran straight to Bella, before taking her hands in mine.

'What do you want to do, before noon. Demetri bought you your last meal, now let me give you last request before your change.' Bella stared at me dumbfounded and then she her face turned a delectable red.

'No need to turn into a fire engine, miss Bella. What is your last request?' I asked her once more as I lifted her chin to look into her beautiful eyes.

'Losing...uhm...lo- losing my virginity.' She said quietly. Demetri sucked in a deep breath and I just grinned as a fool.

'Anything for you, miss Bella.' I said huskily, before picking her up bridal style and running with her towards my room.

**Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight

**Bpov**

As Felix hovered over me and softly kissed my jawline, I could help the spike of nerves that came over me. Would it be awfully painful? Would I be able to orgasm? Is it certain he can not get me pregnant? Felix took a hold of my breast as he nibbled at my ear and when he blew his cold breath on the moist path he had left behind on my neck it made me shiver in the most pleasurable way.

The door flew open and an extremely pissed of Demetri walked in. I tought he was going to rip Felix to pieces right there, but to my surprise his anger was directed towards me.

'Are you just going to give it up like that? Let him take your virginity, pop your cherry, or whatever you call it these days, without a second thought? Is he even the one for you?" All his fury seemed to vanish from his body and mind as sadness came over him. It wasn't hard to notice in the way his voice broke when he spoke of the one. I didn't know what to do to make it right. To comfort him. Thruth is I wanted this more than anything, but the strange part was I wanted them both to do it. That was impossible ofcourse, as there was only one barrier.

_But you have more than one entrance, Bella! No need to worry yourself!_ I couldn't ask Demetri to join us, now could I? _Why the hell not? _

A sudden burst of confidence took over and I heard myself asking a question that would make prude fuckward shit a brick for sure. _Why are you thinking about Edward now, silly girl!_

"Why don't you join us, Demetri." I never wavered as I put the offer on the table. Felix, who had put him on the edge of the bed when he saw the battle inside of me before, took in a sharp and ragged breath and Demetri's eyes widened to the point I thought they would just fall out any second.

He glanced toward Felix, who was looking at him in return and suddenly shrugged.

He nodded, but the expression on his face still showed shock and disbelief.

Felix crashed his lips on mine in a passionate kiss, our tongues quickly fighting for dominance, as his hands roamed freely over my arms and sides, while I could feel my shoes being removed and then slowly Demetri started kissing upwards from my calf to my thigh. Sometimes he would pause at a certain point and lick this certain spot before sucking on it softly. My hands were fisted tightly into Felix's hair as I pulled his mouth towards my neck. He understood and sucked hard on the soft skin exposed to him. Suddenly he grabbed one of my breast and I jumped in surprise. Felix chuckled against my neck. I moaned loudly as Demetri softly stroked my wet core through my panties.

'Angel, your arousal smells amazing! I have never smelled something so potent and delectable.' Demetri purred as he ripped off my panties and plunged his tongue right into my core. I gasped before a loud moan escaped my lips once more. 'Mmm, miss Bella, he is quite right. That's the best fucking thing I ever smelled. I bet you taste even better.' Felix growled as he released my neck and took my right nipple into his mouth, never neglecting my left as he massaged it thorougly. Demetri retracted his tongue out of my pussy entirely and I let out a sigh of frustration. He quickly licked my nub, flicking it with his tongue and then sucking on it. I couldn't believe the pleasure it provoked in me. 'Oh my God, Demetri...that's ...fucking...amazing!' I managed to choke out between my pants.

Felix growled loudly. 'I love it when you swear, miss Bela.' He crushed his lips onto mine once more. As he pinched my breast, I felt two fingers plunging into my core. Demetri sucked on my nub hard and as he pumped into me hard, Felix flicked my breast once more. That was all I needed and I screamed into Felix's mouth.

I was foolish to believe it was over, because suddenly I could feel Demetri's tip at my entrance. Felix took of his pants and placed himself above me, his cock right in my face.

"I want you to taste me, miss Bella." He growled. _What the hell? What am I supposed to do? Oh hell, maybe it'll come to me._

I licked the liquid at his head and I hummed in satisfaction as I tasted him. His eyes darkened as he placed his hands in my hair. Demetri was slowly rubbing his tiip along my folds, the sensation making me wet again. I licked Felix's shaft and somehow I wanted to try taking him into my mouth. I instantly felt like gagging. "Relax baby. You have to relax your throat." He said concerned. I tried once more and this time I managed to take almost his entire lenght into my mouth. I slid back and then forth again, the gagging sensation was not an issue anymore and I quickly lost myself in the feeling of him filling my mouth. Demetri slowly let his tip slide into me, stopping right in front of my barrier. I gasped and somehow managed to take Felix even deeper into my mouth as before. Felix groaned, while Demetri muttered something I couldn't quite make out. It sounded like 'Oh my God, so tight...so warm...so wet." But I wasn't sure.I kept on blowing Felix and as he shouted when ecstacy flew over him, Demetri pushed in. I almost choked in the cum that I was swallowing, but I regained composure quickly. As I let myself adjust to the intrusion, Felix pulled me into a mindblowing kiss. When I moaned in satisfaction, Demetri took it as his cue to start moving.

'Shit, Demetri...that feels...amazing.' I managed to get out.

'Yes, angel. You are perfect. So beautiful. You feel wonderful.' How he managed to speak I didn't understand because I couldn't seem to say anything anymore, besides the occasional fuck, shit or oooh.

I felt the knot inside my stomach tighten and when Felix who had occupied himself with my breasts once more, sucked on my nipple I fell over the edge. My walls tightened around Demetri and they just sucked his seed out of him. Or so it seemed anyway.

'Isabellaaaaaaaa!' he shouted before falling down onto my chest, capturing Felix's head between our wet, slick bodies.

'Dude, get off my head!' Felix grumbled from under Demetri's chest.

'Mmmmm' Demetri hummed his approval, but made no move to change his position.

I found it quite amusing actually and I couldn't help bursting into laughter.

Demetri pushed himself up on his arms to look at me and Felix's head was gone before I could catch the movement.

'So is it my turn now?' Felix asked, looking like an overexcited two year old.

'Let her rest for a while, she must be sore.' Demetri said softly as he laid down next to me and let his hands caress every inch of my body.

I jumped off of the bed. 'Why don't you join me in the shower, Felix.' I said as i made my way over to the bathroom. Felix hot on my tail.

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love them.**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. **

**Was the lemon somewhat okay?**

**See you next time **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight.**

**DPOV**

We were all assembled in the ball room. All of us were ordered to wear our formal clothes, meaning our cloak. Jane and Alec had been discussing who would be the one to bite her. Jane was convinced it would be Marcus, which seemed to be the obvious choice to the rest of us regarding he would become her father. But Alec was stubborn and kept repeating it would be Aro, since he was the leader of this coven.

As we heard a noise behind the big door alerting us of Bella's arrival, Heidi nudged Jane to keep her mouth shut.

Gianna opened the door then to reveal the most beautiful angel on this planet.

'Oh my...' I heard Marcus mutter, but whatever caught his interest wouldn't be discussed today.

Bella walked in in her gorgeous white silk dress and her hair was braided on top of her head.

She was truly a sight to behold. As I glanced around I could see the love shining from Felix, Aro, Marcus, Caius and even Alec's eyes. She brought out the protective nature in men I would never have expected to even have a heart. Heidi and Gianna were glaring at her as if she were the anti-christ. Jane looked intrigued by the reactions this human got out of us and I could see the wheels turning in her head. As soon as my angel would wake up, she would be caught up in the whirlwind that was Jane. From her features I could see, she meant no harm to Bella and I felt a pang of joy in the prospect of her having at least one female companion in this place.

"Noon is upon us. Lie down, Isabella and be reborn." Aro spoke in a strong voice, but something in his tone betrayed the sadness he felt for ending her life today.

Bella looked at me and Felix in a sheer panic and I nodded in encouragement.

Felix smiled reassuring at her and her fear seemed to wash away as swiftly as it had arrived.

She took her place on the big bed and laid herself down on the crimson sheets.

Marcus walked towards her at a slow human pace and caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Do not fear, my dear. In mere days, you will be reborn as my daughter, who I will love with all of my heart till the end of time and beyond. Close your eyes, my child and let my kiss guide you to your afterlife." His words were soft and soothing. As Bella closed her eyes he stroked her cheek one more time before lowering his lips to her neck and then he softly broke the flesh and transferred his venom in her bloodstream. He repeated the process on the other side of her neck, on both her wrists and both her calves.

As Bella started to thrash around, it literally broke my heart. I remembered my own change as if it were yesterday and not centuries ago. The pain is undescribable and it is a feat I would not wish upon my worst enemy. To see my love going through such torture made me want to run out and cause pain to everything on my path. Felix stood frozen as he gazed upon the tormented form of our love. I couldn't take it anymore, pain, fear and anger clouded my judgement and as I made a move to leap forward, I felt myself shutting down.

No sight, no smell, no sound reached me as I stood numb and frozen on the spot. My mind made the connection between my possible behaviour and Alec's power, but I could not feel pleased for his intervention. That boy was going to get his ass handed on a plate by the time I came back to my senses.

FPOV

A day had passed, before I came out of my frozen state. All I could see before was my Godess, thrashing, screaming and burning. I wanted to run and no longer see the pain she was in, but I could not find it in me to look away. Now, I had become conscious of my surroundings again, I looked around. The room was almost empty. Marcus sat besides Bella, caressing her with gentle touches and trying to sooth her with even gentler words. Alec leaned against the south wall while he looked constipated. Before I could wonder why he looked so concentrated I noticed Demetri's form. Frozen, unseeing and not feeling anything. It was something I had seen on rare occasion in battle, when Alec's power was needed. And finally, there was my Godess. She seemed to have calmed a little at the hand of Marcus, but her movements were still violent and her screams had lessened to painful whimpers. It broke my heart even more. Why couldn't I do this for her? I would in a heartbeat.

EPOV

Where could she be? Noone had seen her or heard of her. We would have been married two days ago and I had believed her to come back for her own wedding, but she didn't.

I had followed her scent to the airport, but from there on I had nothing to go on. I didn't know when she had left exactly and the customer agents wouldn't even tell me where she had gone. I had tried, but they told me it was private information and they weren't at liberty to tell me.

If they would just look it up, then I could see it in their mind, but they didn't even bother to try. I was becoming enraged. I was also certain Alice was keeping something from me. Yesterday, Alice started blocking her mind. I was getting tired of hearing the Declaration of independence in all languages possible. I was going to confront her, if I talked about Bella enough she was bound to slip up. _Right? _

**Review please.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and once again thanks for all your reviews. **

**Love ya guys **


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight

**Alec POV**

It was almost time for Bella's awakening and I was stil numbing Demetri's senses. I had seen the anger in his eyes and as he lunged toward Marcus, I knew I had to stop him. I didn't like using my power and usually I wasn't forced to use it either. Jane knew of my aversion to using my power and had convinced Aro to allow her to be the first form of attack. Ofcourse when it came to a point were we needed to destroy a multitude of vampires I was still called upon to numb their senses and in a way I was grateful for dulling their pain. Using my power on Demetri pained me more than I could say, but it was much needed. If he were to hurt Marcus, he would hurt himself and Bella in the process. I needed to do this for my brother, sister and Master. Ofcourse, he would throw me through a wall or something when he comes back to his senses, but I would happily take his retaliation if I could spare Bella from any pain. These last days have been painful to say the least. I had wished for nothing more to just escape this room with the others, but I couldn't let go of Demetri for the moment. I couldn't tell if his anger had subsided or not and I wasn't taking any risks. But watching my dear sister go through this amount of pain, made me want to cry out and rip my own heart to shreds. She was such an kind soul and didn't deserve to suffer like this. Witnessing this would forever be engraved in my mind and each whimper, scream or gasp that escaped her lovely pink lips made me want to weep even more. I had witnessed many changes, but never did one affect me as much as this one. From the moment she came to us, I wanted nothing more than to protect her and keep her save and now we were the ones causing her pain. As her heart picked up and her screams grew the loudest I had heard these past days, I couldn't take it anymore and I crumbled to the floor. I had lost control of my power and Demetri came around, but instead of kicking my ass, he watched Bella horrified as she screamed. _Sweet Bella, your suffering is over now, but I will suffer eternity as my mind will be filled with your cries._

BPOV

The unbearable fire that surrounded my heart exploded and my heart stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped as I gazed upon the ceiling. The gold of the ceiling seemed different now and the diamonds of the chandelier projected colours I had never seen in my life.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw movement and I quickly jumped to my feet, crouching low in the process. A deafening roar came from deep inside me and startled me so, that I flew myself against the wall in fear. The door of the ball room opened and Aro, Jane, Caius and Heidi came running in. They stopped right next to Alec, who was sitting on the floor against the wall furthest away from me.

"Shh, my daughter. I know this is confusing, but we would never harm you in any way." Marcus said slowly as he inched closer to me. In my confusion I hadn't noticed I had crouched once more and was starting to lean forward ready to lunge. I quickly straightened my posture and walked towards Marcus, meeting him halfway. He took my hand and I gasped at the heat of his touch. He just smiled and nodded, confirming that it was completely normal.

I looked at all the familiar faces, untill my gaze fell upon Demetri. I gasped once again. He was more beautiful then I remembered and in a fraction of a second I had launched myself into his arms. He fell under my strenght and hit the floor hard, but he didn't protest. I kissed him passionately and marveled in the warmth of his soft lips and his marvelous tongue. Someone cleared his throat loudly, much louder then I was used to anyway and I quickly spun my head towards the intrusive sound. Felix looked heartbroken and I couldn't deny the strong wave of guilt that washed over me for not even noticing him there. I loosened my hold on Demetri and then I slowly made me way over to Felix. His big muscles intimitaded me slightly and he must have noticed my hesitation, because what I saw next broke my heart. His eyes glazed over with unshed tears and I quickly jumped him, rubbing my thumbs across his cheeks. His tears wouldn't fall, so there was no need to wipe them away. As soon as I noticed this I attached my lips to his and fisted my hands into his hear. He let out a whimper of pain and I quickly released his hair, which was followed by a sigh of relief coming from Felix. _Newborn, Bella! Watch it! _I chastided myself. I heard Jane's distinct giggle and reluctantly released Felix's lips and looked at Jane. She had a bright smile on her face and slowly walked towards me.

"Hi, Bella. You look gorgeous. Would you like to see?" she said in her childlike voice, while she jumped up and down happily. _Oh God save me! Another Alice!_ I smiled and nodded my head. As we made our way towards my room, we kept up easy conversation. I was surprised to find myself liking Jane and it wasn't hard to see she really liked me as well.

As I came to a full stop in front of the mirror in my room, I gasped in surprise. _You seem to gasp a lot lately! _I looked at the beautiful woman in front of me and couldn't believe this was me. I turned around several times and swung my hands over my head to see if this was really me. Ofcourse the woman in the mirror mimicked my movements perfectly and my smile broadened in realization that that gorgeous creature was truly me. Jane giggled continuously as I made these strange movements and I couldn't help laughing myself once I saw how silly I looked.

"You have always been beautiful, Bella, but now your beauty even excels Heidi's." She said with awe in her voice. "You should have seen Heidi, Bella, she's so jealous right now. I thought she was going to explode right there in the ball room." She laughed heartily as she tenderly placed a loose hair behind my ear. I found myself laughing with her as I gazed into the mirror again. Everything about this woman was undescribably beautiful, even the crimson eyes. Finally, my new life had begun and it had begun with love and affection. Affection from people I had least expected it from, like Jane and Alec, had me soaring with happiness as I ran towards the throneroom to thank my Father.

**I found this chapter really hard to write and I don't think I did a good job.**

**What do you think? **

**So, now she is a vampire! Finally, right. What will happen next? Stay tuned (haha, always wanted to say that)**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight

**MPOV (Marcus)**

These past few days have been the hardest days of my entire existence. Even my own change didn't cause me as much pain as watching my beloved daughter going through the process. When she walked into the ball room in her virginal white dress I noticed all the differences in her. She had lost her virginity and it was obvious in the colouring of the lines that connect her to Felix and Demetri. They had turned bright red and the line that linked her to the Cullen boy had been turned a strange grey. I had never seen such colours. What I had also noticed about Isabella was her unbelievable capacity to love. Every person that holds a piece of someone's heart comes with a line. Isabella had more lines coming from her than I had ever seen and most of them were of an unconditional kind. She loved without question and unconditional. Not many people could say that of themselves or others and to be in the presence of someone with such a kind, warm, caring heart filled me with a happiness I couldn't fanthom. The line that joined her to me attested of her unconditional love for me and she accepted me as a father figure from the moment this was offered to her. It had baffled me, how she even felt the love one feels for her father towards me and I accepted it gladly.

I wasn't happy that she had mated with Felix and Demetri. If I had had a say in it, I probably wanted her to stay a virgin forever, but that is probably the fatherside in me speaking.

I wanted to rip both boys to pieces as they stood there, thinking impurely of my daughter as she walked towards the bed. As I sank my teeth into her, I marveled at the sweet taste of her blood, but my love for her kept me sane and made me stop at the appropriate times.

I couldn't leave her side the entire time, agony ripped through me as I spoke endearing and comforting words into her ear and caressed her face and arm as a loving father would.

As she transformed slowly and her features became more pronounced I found it hard to believe that such a beauty could exist. She would be the most gorgeous vampire the world had ever seen and I was to be her father. I mentally scoffed at the prospect of fighting of suiters and having to witness hormonal vampires drooling over my daughter.

On the second day as Isabella had stopped screaming and whimpered softly, I heard Aro demanding a phone just outside of the ball room.

Some of the guard had been occupied with inviting certain covens for the introduction and coronation of my daughter, so it surprised me that Aro would occupy himself with such matters. Obviously, this coven or person most be of outmost importance.

Being a vampire, it was not hard to follow the entire conversation and afterwards I wished I hadn't.

The phone rang twice before a familiar voice sounded on the other side of the line.

"Hello." The familiar voice said.

"Goodmorning, dear friend." Aro chirped.

"Aro? To what do I have the honour?" The voice asked.

"Carlisle, I wish to invite you and your family to the coronation of Marcus' daughter on Saturday. Will you come, dear friend?" Aro's voice was warm and inviting, but his intentions were not. I growled involuntary at the sound of Carlisle's name and I couldn't help but feel betrayed by Aro's actions. Certainly he must have known that this would not please Isabella at all.

"I will talk of the matter with my family and I will inform you of our decision later today. If we join the festivities we will have to leave today. I cannot garantee our attendance however, because we are all awaiting the return of one of our family members. How come you invited us on such a short notice and why by phone, if you don't mind my asking?" Carlisle seemed agitated and I wondered if it had anything to do with Isabella's absence and whether she was the family member he referred to.

"The coronation was a last moment decision and seen that the invitation was so informal, I wished to speak to you myself. I will await your call, Carlisle. Till then, dear friend." Aro said and disconnected the phone without awaiting a reply.

I was nervous all day and at twilight I suddenly heard the sound of a telephone ringing.

I heard someone running towards the door and Caius accepting the phone.

"Caius speaking." He said quickly.

"Hello, Caius. Carlisle here. Aro had asked me to call with a decision." Carlisle said, but I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"A decision about what?" Caius all but growled.

"Attending the coronation." Carlisle answered and this time he sounded confused.

"What?" This time Caius growl was very well audible and Carlisle made some 'Er' sounds. Ofcourse he didn't understand the animosity towards himself. When I heard Aro running towards Caius, I knew this could not end well.

"Why would you invite them?" Caius growled at Aro and Aro shushed him. Ofcourse this didn't stop Caius.

"I don't want them here and I can say with certainty that I am not the only one." The venom in Caius' voice would have made any man cower in a corner, but not Aro.

"Carlisle is a dear and trusted friend. If he heard about this coronation his lack of invitation would not have been received well." Aro spoke softly, but full of authority.

"And what about her? Have you thought about that? Maybe she'll kill them all when she spots him in the crowd or she'll run away. She is more important to all of us than them. You have betrayed her trust and mine as well. You are no longer my brother." As soon as the words left Caius' mouth I heard him handing over the phone and then running through the hall.

"Carlisle, my dear friend. I have been waiting for your call all day. Please inform me of your decision." Aro's voice was pleasant and once again I was in awe of him. Ofcourse I was not pleased with his actions either, but his persona was amazing and there was no denying in that fact.

"Er...yes we have, but I don't wish any discord in your family." Carlisle was very cautious with his words and he should be.

"Don't worry about Caius, dear friend. He is just being an old grouch. So will you attend?"

"Some of us will. Esme, Alice, Jasper and myself will be present for the coronation. The others will remain here." Carlisle had regained some of his strenght, but he was still confused.

"Lovely!" Aro chirped.

"Aro? I do not wish to be disrespectful. Why would Caius react in such a way? I thought he would be pleased." Carlisle had a very curious nature, ofcourse he would want answers.

"Caius is just having a bad day. Nothing to worry about." Aro tried to change the subject, but his lie was too evident in his voice.

"Caius always has bad days, but he has never spoken with such disgust towards my family. Also I couldn't help but overhear him mentioning a girl, who would be displeased with our presence. Could you inform me who this mystery girl might be?" Carlisle must have found himself some new confidence for speaking so freely.

"She is Marcus' daughter and you have never met this vampire yet. Caius is just overreacting." In a way Aro was right. They hadn't met her as vampire yet. Before Carlisle could say more, I heard Aro muttering a farewell and disconnecting the line.

As if we were going by a screenplay, Bella suddenly let out a awful scream and I busied myself once more with comforting her the best way I could.

All the while the wheels of my mind turned with the possible outcomes of this confrontation on Saturday.

When my lovely daughter woke up, I couldn't believe my eyes. Her beauty shone brighter than anyone I had ever met. Heidi kept looking at her viciously and I promised myself to talk about the matter to her as soon as Bella was out of sight.

After some intimate embraces with her recent mates, Jane managed to drag her from the room. I immediately turned towards Heidi.

"Heidi, join me in the throneroom." I said forcefully and she nodded quickly.

My brothers and I each seated ourselves in our thrones and Heidi bowed respectfully before turning her eyes on me. I got up from my seat and towered over her from the platform before her.

"I am very disappointed by your actions and your behaviour towards my daughter. I wish to remind me of your position here and I will give you a onetime opportunity." I growled and couldn't continue to speak to her and keep myself in control at the same time. Heidi had bowed her head in shame, but I couldn't feel sympathy for her. I touched Aro's hand to make him take over. As I sat down, he came to stand on my previous spot.

"I agree with Marcus and am also disgusted by your behaviour. The same goes for Caius. Marcus's offer is very reasonable and you will have to understand that Isabella will become part of the ruling order in our world. As for his offer, Marcus wishes you to keep your position here as long as you can keep yourself in check and behave as you should towards a superior or you degrate to one of our scouts, in which you could die the next battle. If you choose to degrade you wouldn't have to be in Isabella's presence ever again. You have the choice Heidi, chose well!" Aro spoke forcefully and his face was stern. After a moment of silence, Heidi seemed to have gathered her thoughts and spoke. "I wish to keep my current job and I will treat Princess Isabella with the respect she deserves."

"Wonderful and here is your opportunity to redeem yourself." Aro said as we turned towards the doors.

"Father!" Bella yelled as she burst through the doors. As soon as she saw the gathering she hesitated and lowered her head. If she was still human she would be blushing by now. My brothers must have realized the same thing, because suddenly we were all laughing. Isabella concentrated even harder on the floor at the sound of our laughing.

"Dear, why so exuberant? Humor us." Aro chuckled.

"Er...I wish to thank my father for bringing me into his world and wanting to be my father. I love you all very dearly and wished to say so as well, I guess."

"You're welcome, dear Isabella. Now, give your daddy a hug." I chuckled and opened my arms wide. She jumped into my embrace and then she looked around. When she noticed the lack of chairs, she sat down on my lap.

"We'll remedy that. They are delivering your throne tomorrow before the coronation, dear one." Aro said quickly as he smiled warmly at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't offer you the choice, but I ordered a golden chair with a red cushion. Is that okay?" Caius asked and I chuckled at the thought of Caius shopping for a throne.

Bella nodded her head and smiled brightly at Caius, who returned her smile without hesitation.

She will be good for our family, I simply know it. Now, just hope the confrontation with the Cullens will go smoothly.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Twilight

**DPOV**

It had been a complete hour since my angel had woken up and she still hadn't complained being thirsty. It had been almost a week since I hunted and I was getting pretty thirsty myself, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I ran towards the ball room at vampire speed and knocked softly at the door, before letting myself in.

"Ah Demetri. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Aro asked.

"I came to see if Isabella would like to join me in a hunt." I emphasized on the word hunt, knowing she was a newborn who would probably be suffering from thirst right now.

"Oh dear, how could we have forgotten. Isabella, dear, aren't you awfully uncomfortable right now?" Caius asked Bella as he quickly moved towards her.

"Not really, uncle Caius. But I wouldn't mind going out to hunt. Have to learn it sometime, right?" She spoke hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure of what she was saying.

"Not really thirsty? How can that be, Aro?" Marcus asked his brother as he looked skeptically at Bella.

"I don't know, Marcus. Maybe, we should ask Eleazar of her powers tomorrow." Aro's confusion was something I had never witnessed before and it left me feeling uneasy. I just hoped everything was alright with my angel.

"I agree, Eleazar will know more of this and if he doesn't know where this lack of thirst comes from we could ask the doctor." Caius said, joining the conversation.

"The doctor?" Bella questioned as she looked into Caius's eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked terribly uncomfortable and then he said a name that made all hell break lose.

"Carlisle"

My angel jumped off of Marcus's lap and ran towards Aro.

"You invited the Cullens?" she growled. It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard and if the situation wasn't so grave, I would have been terribly turned on.

Aro looked down in shame before nodding. An eery silence filled the throneroom.

"Don't worry, my dear, they aren't all coming. It will be Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice. The others are staying at their home to wait for your return." Marcus broke the silence.

At the mention of them awaiting her return she started laughing, but it wasn't her usual laugh, it had an hysterical ring to it and my discomfort levels just had risen a little bit more.

Suddenly she went fell to the floor, her face relaxed, her breathing even and her eyes shut. To anyone else, it looked as if she were sleeping, but to us vampires it was the strangest thing we had ever seen. She even snored a little and after about 5 minutes she woke again.

"It'll be okay." She said and then she ran to me and took my hand. 'Let's go hunting, Demetri." I nodded as I ran with her outside and then walked towards the forest outside the city walls.

"Angel, what happened in there?" I asked as we walked past the fountain.

"I had a dream about tomorrow and in it I had a little of a fight with Alice, but after that we settled our differences and everything was fine between us again. I think it will be real, because as a human I often had these kind of dreams as well and they always came close to the truth." She confided and I agreed this must have been her gift. Although it didn't explain the fact that Jane still couldn't use her gift on her as she had tried after her awakening. Bella hadn't noticed ofcourse, but I did. I knew Jane didn't mean it badly, it was just Jane. She always tried it out on other vampires as a warning not to cross her. I had seen the way Jane had smiled at Bella and I had never seen her acting so friendly with anyone. Jane truly liked Bella and she would be a wonderful friend to her. Jane was a good friend of mine as well, so that couldn't be better. The best thing though was the fact that Jane couldn't stand Felix. Maybe she could help keep him at a distance.

I hadn't noticed we had reached the forest and was surprised when Bella interrupted my musings by tapping me on the shoulder. I jumped and startled turned slowly around.

Bella was holding her ribs as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Do you find this amusing, Isabella?" I asked her letting my voice lower and purring a little at the end. Bella's eyes widened and she seemed to be in a trance.

I licked my lips and that was when she jumped me.

She fisted my hair as she pressed herself against me and attacked my lips.

I couldn't believe this girl. She was just too good to be real.

As she licked my bottom lip I eagerly opened my mouth to her. She didn't hesitate and slipped in her moist tongue. We battled for dominance for a while, but I lost the battle as soon as I felt her hand sliding under my waistband. We broke apart and suddenly she was gone.

I stood there wondering what had happened, when I heard her whisper my name.

I ran toward the sound and there she was in a tree, pointing toward 7 deer. I jumped the tree and grabbed her waist. "Do what comes natural." I whispered into her ear.

She leapt down and gracefully landed on her feet. She crouched down and stealthy stalked her prey, then suddenly she flew through the air and landed on the biggest one. She snapped his neck and sank her teeth into his neck. As she stood up I noticed there hadn't been a drop spilled and her clothes were as clean as before. _She's a natural. _

"Did I do it right?" she asked me as she fidgeted with the seem of her dress.

"You're a natural. My turn." I grinned and I followed the scent of the others. I quickly drained two and offered another to Bella. I had expected for the sexual tension to rise again, but it never did and Bella's mind seemed to be a hundred miles away or maybe just a day.

CPOV (Carlisle)

We were on the plane to Italy as Alice concentrated on events in the future. Alice had been very excited for this trip and for the life of me I didn't know why. It was obvious we weren't exactly welcomed there, but at the meeting Alice had insisted we would go. Edward wasn't happy ofcourse and refused fervently. Rose and Emmett wanted to join us, but they had already planned a weekend for themselves in Seattle and didn't wish to change there plans.

I had offered to stay behind, but Alice had convinced me I was needed there. When Edward had asked her why she wanted to be there, she had acted very strangely. She snapped at him, yelling that he wasn't 'the center of the universe' and that I should take good care of the relationship with my old friends. Then she ran out of the house and exclaimed she needed to shop.

Alice seemed to be lucid for the moment, so I decided to talk to her about this trip.

"Alice, why was my presence so important? You could have gone with Jasper." I asked her.

"Because you are the only vampire doctor." She said.

"Why would Aro need a doctor?" I asked.

"He won't, but Bella will need one." She answered. Immediately all three of us looked at Alice.

"Is Bella with the Volturi?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Yep and Isabella Marie Volturi will need Carlisle's help with something after her coronation." Alice's revelation hit us hard and we all looked at each other. Esme looked heartbroken. Jasper looked puzzled and Alice looked excited. I felt lost. Bella had left our family for the Volturi. I couldn't believe it. After saving Edwards, she had been terrified of them. She wouldn't tell us, but we knew. I couldn't believe she would go them on her own free will. She knew they were ruthless at some points and she was such a gentle and kind soul.

Had she been taken? Why would she resent us? Caius had said she wouldn't be pleased with us being there. Edward, I understood, he had cheated on her. But we had done her no wrong.

_You'll see tomorrow, Carlisle! Don't cause yourself a brain hemmorage. Vampires can't get a hemmorage, Carlisle! __**Snicker**_

**Two chapters on the same day : )**

**Quite the treat, right : )**

**Hope you like it**

**Review**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Twilight

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe my family. Bella was missing and they were going to Italy. Emmett and Rose had left along with them. They were taking them to the airport and then they would stay in Seattle. I had been sitting here for barely 5 minutes and already it felt as if I was losing it. _Enough of this! Tanya would welcome you with open arms! Get your ass off of this couch!_

The thought had barely crossed my mind or I was already running towards Denali. I pushed myself harder than before and had crossed the distance in considerable less time than usual.

As I opened the door I saw all of them with a suitcase in their hand.

'Don't tell me! The coronation?" I said, my irritation seeping through with each word.

Tanya walked seductively towards me, swinging her hips unabashed.

'Join us, tiger." She purred "We could try to join the high sky mile club or whatever it is called." This comment made my dick twitch and I quickly nodded as I blankly followed her to her car. In no time we were on the plane to Italy. My family was going to be in for one heck of a surprise.

Don't think about it! Think about staying at home, searching for Bella, anything but Italy.

_You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now would you? No decisions, if you want to keep Alice in the blue._

BPOV

Saturday had finally come. I had been feeling like a nervous wreck all day yesterday and my boys had been the ultimate distraction to keep myself from worrying to much last night.

_Demetri walked into my room carrying the dress for my coronation. _

"_Try this on, angel." He said as he turned to leave the room._

"_Demetri...please stay." He looked uncertain for a moment, so I tried to convince him with a little lie._

"_It's just...I would like a man's opinion on the dress." I said slowly._

_I took the dress out of the plastic bag and put it on the bed, then I slowly removed my clothes._

_Demetri's breath hitched as I came to stand before him in my underwear. I was suddenly happy I had chosen to wear some lacey Victoria Secret number and it wasn't hard to see that Demetri was pleased with my selection as well._

_I heard Felix's voice before I saw his face._

"_Fuck!" was the single word Felix exclaimed, but I didn't need to hear more to know how I had affected him._

_He wasn't nearly as reserved and hesitant as Demetri was and crossed the room in two long strides. He pressed his erection against my behind as he stroked my arms. Demetri glared at him, but as he looked into my eyes his expression softened. He got up of the bed and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He pulled me on top of him and I happily obliged. Felix took a hold of the dress and quickly placed it back in the bag, before joining us on the bed. _

"_Sorry, angel, but I need you now." Demetri said before lowering me over his shaft. It felt so amazing to be filled by him and I soon got lost in our rhytm. Felix who had been kissing my neck and back so far, suddenly stilled my movements and pushed himself into my other entrance. The sensation to be filled at front and behind was indescribable. The boys moved at the same pace and their grunts and moans were considerable louder by feeling eachother rub together. After all they were only separated by a thin piece of skin. Felix came hard as he shouted my name. He slowly pulled out of me as I felt my own orgasm building. _

"_ooh...Demetri...so close...baby...please." I was begging incoherently, but Demetri answered my every prayer as he moved faster and pushed himself deeper. He flipped me over to go even deeper and then I felt the waves of bliss come over me._

"_DEMETRI!" I shouted out and in return he grunted out my name and filled me with his wonderful seed. We stayed into our own little bubble for a couple of hours._

Ofcourse, it couldn't stay like this all night and the boys had decided there were several things that needed to be discussed. So last night, we had finally come to an agreement.

"_I love you, Miss Bella." Felix said suddenly, bursting our perfect bubble._

"_I love you as well, angel. I couldn't imagine my life without you now." Demetri admitted._

_LOVE? Was that what I was feeling? Yes, it was. How come it felt so different with them than with Edward. Maybe I didn't love Edward. I did love him, only less than I love them. _

"_I love you too, Felix and Demetri. Somehow I seem to love you both." I said thruthfully._

_Suddenly I was lying between two growling vampires. They were glaring daggers at each other and my little admission didn't go over as well as I thought it would._

"_Look, you both love me, I love both of you. Why would you be so angry about it? You both have what you want, right? Me." The strenght in my voice surprised me and I glanced towards them quickly. Both looked deep in thought. Suddenly Felix broke the silence._

"_I can share, as long as I can keep tapping that, there is no problem for me." He said._

"_If you can be civil about this, so can I. However I do believe there need to be arranged certain things." Demetri said. Felix and I both nodded as we looked at him._

"_We'll have to share her evenly. If she spends too much time with you, I would be jealous. The same goes for you, I'm sure. So there are seven days. Each gets her for three days. The seventh is for both of us. Can you agree to this, Felix?" Demetri hadn't even looked at me as he spoke with Felix. I didn't want to be discussed like an object that had no say what so ever. And I certainly didn't want to be talked about while in the room and treated as if I wasn't even there. _

"_I am still here, you know. You could include me in the conversation and not talk like I'm not even here!" I growled a little as I spoke and both immediately looked at me._

"_Sorry, miss Bella. What would you propose?" Felix asked. Why was he apologizing? It was Demetri that had been talking about me without acknowledging my presence._

"_I think I would like a day to myself. Two days with both of you and then two days for each of you. Because you have acted I wasn't here, it's a final proposition. Take it or leave it!" I wondered where the confidence had come from as I gave them my ultimatum, but I liked it. I would never be pushover Bella again. Meet confident sexy Isabella._

_They both nodded and then came the discussion of days. Sunday would be my free day. Saturday and Monday would be shared. Tuesday and Wednesday would be Felix's and Thursday and Friday was all Demetri's. We all felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off us and we were looking forward to living this new lifestyle._

Ofcourse, as soon as they left the room this morning, the worrying came.

I had been thinking about the coronation, the Cullens, but after last nights events all I thought about was the fact I would be having my coronation on a shared day. That meant I would be accompanied by both of them at the same time. What kind of impression would that give? People would think the new vampire princess was some kind of klepto or something.

_Don't think that way! You love them, well that's all that matters._

_We'll see._


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Twilight

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my throne with Felix and Demetri standing on each side, as they called in Eleazar. My father had insisted on having a private audience before my coronation and ball, so they would know which powers I had for certain. He feared that with all the excitement the subject would not be touched.

I hadn't met Eleazar yet, but I knew he was a part of the Denali clan and that they were also vegetarians. I wanted to forge some kind of bond with them as I wanted to stay veggie myself. Ofcourse, they wouldn't know my choice of food by looking my eyes, for they were still blood red.

The doors opened to reveal Eleazar. He slowly made his way forward and bowed his head modestly.

"Eleazar, how wonderful you could come in so soon. Do you know why we summoned you?" Aro, always the spokesman, spoke enthused.

"I assume it is to inform you of the powers contained by this newborn." Eleazar said as he raised his head to look at me. He gasped, but quickly composed himself.

"Bella?" Eleazar asked as he looked at me with a look of recognition.

_How does he know who I am? Maybe the Cullens showed him pictures. Must be._

"Indeed, this is Isabella Marie Volturi." Marcus said as he raised himself out of his throne and came to stand before me in a protective stance.

"That is not why we asked you to come. You can catch up later. Now, tell us of her powers." Caius growled, but as he looked at me his expression softened and he smiled.

Eleazar raised his eyebrow as he took this in and then tapped his chin with his finger.

"She seems to have a powerful mental shield. She also has the gift of precognition, but only in dream state. She has the gift of fire manipulation, which could prove useful in battle. And last, but not least, the gift of love. She attracts love in all forms, ranging from romantic love to fatherly or brotherly love." Eleazar's revelation made everyone gasp. My mind was occupied by the fire manipulation, the only really active gift. _Maybe you could set Edward nuts on fire for cheating. _

"The gift of love? How does this work?" Aro was intrigued as he looked at me.

"People just can't help loving her, especially men You must all feel some kind of love for her and a very stronge urge to protect her." Eleazar said as if it was the most normal thing ever.

All the men in the room nodded, but my mind was still reeling with all the possibilities to avenge myself.

"She also loves everyone fiercely herself. She can't help it, but she is a very caring soul." He added and again the men nodded in agreement.

"Bella? Have you ever had male enemies?" Eleazar asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sure, James and Laurent. They really wanted me death" I said quickly.

"You're wrong, Bella. James wanted you for himself, Laurent didn't hate you either, from the time he spend with us, he sounded very intrigued with you. Now, have you ever hated someone?" Eleazar's theory must have been flawed about the love part, but I wasn't in the mood for a fight, so I just let it slide.

"Edward." I said quietly.

"No, Isabella. You want revenge for hurting you, but you don't really hate him. I know you my daughter and I see your relationships. You don't hate him." Marcus cut me off.

"Fine! So I am just angry then? Whatever." I growled.

"Edward? Why?" Eleazar asked and I snapped.

"As if you don't know! He was screwing Tanya behind my back!" I screeched.

"What? No, you were friends after you saved him here, but you never got together again." The man had some nerve!

"Is that what the lying shit has been telling you? Well, for your information, we were supposed to get married a couple of days ago, but Rosalie came to me last week to tell me about his affair with Tanya. Otherwise, you would have been talking to Mrs. Edward Cullen right now." As I told him this, Eleazar face showed anger, disgust and betrayal.

"I'm sorry. I understand your anger now. I must warn you ..." I couldn't hear anymore of this. I had no desire to start my own little pityparty.

"Dont! At least now I have found my true mates." I spat.

"Mates? Like in plural?" Eleazar asked and I couldn't stop the grin on my face as I glanced at Demetri and Felix. Before Eleazar could say anything else, I dismissed him and ran out of the room to prepare myself for the coronation which would start in less than 10 minutes. _Thank God for vampire speed._

EPOV

Eleazar had been gone for quite some time and we were awaiting his return in the ball room. Everyone was very excited to see who this new princess was and what she looked like.

I didn't really care. I had seen my family at the other side of the room, but as soon as they spotted me they started blocking their thoughts and looked horrified. I didn't understand their reaction, but I wasn't going to dwell on it.

Finally, I saw Eleazar heading towards us. He looked furious for some reason. That new girl must have really pushed his buttons.

"Edward." He growled. _What the hell? _

"Eleazar, what's wrong?" I asked him as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me, you little bastard. Why didn't you tell us, you were marrying Bella? Why did you lie to us, Edward?" Tanya had heard our little discussion and her eyes were wide as she stared at us.

Before anyone could say another word, the doors opened and the brothers made their way to their 'show' thrones with Renata shielding them.

Jane, Alec and Heidi were following them to the front of the room. Jane and Alec wore excited faces and Heidi looked impassive. I noticed the absence of Demetri and Felix, but I didn't think anything about it.

When everyone was seated, Heidi took a step forward.

"Thank you all for coming. The brothers are very pleased to have this turnout for the coronation of our newest princess. Now, without further ado, I present to you the daughter of Marcus Volturi, princess Isabella Marie Volturi." _What in the name of God is going on here? Bella?_

The doors opened and there she was. Demetri was on her right arm and Felix on her left. But i couldn't focus on them, because there she was. She looked even more beautiful than I had ever seen her and I wanted to run up there and wrap my arms around her. She was no longer breakable, so I wouldn't have to hold anything back. My mind was reeling with all the new possibilities, but then I heard the minds of Felix and Demetri as they slowly walked towards the front holding MY Bella.

_Thank God that Edward kid isn't coming. I wouldn't know what my angel would do if she saw the cheating bastard now. _Demetri thought.

_Wow! Look at the way that crimson satin dress clings to her body. Ooooh, how I want to rip it off her beautiful little body and taste her all over again. Damn, today is a shared day! Fuck, Demetri gets to taste her as well. Oh well, at least it's not sunday. Yeah, I'm gonna get laid, I'm gonna get laid. _That's where I tuned out Felix. I surpressed the growl that wanted to escape me as I realized she was physical with these two vampires.

_I'll show her! Who does she think she is? Cheating on me with these two!_

I grabbed Tanya's arm and pulled her against my chest, placing butterfly kisses on her neck and back as I inwardly died seeing my Bella with other men.

So what do you guys think of Edwards reaction?

**Things are going to get a lot more heated.**

**What will Bella do when she sees him there?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Reviews : )**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Cherry. I wanted to give you something to read while you're stuck at home. Feel better soon, girl.**

**BPOV**

I was standing just outside of the ballroom. Both my men had offered me an arm to support me and I couldn't feel happier. Jane had me wear this silk crimson dress that hung to my every curve and I couldn't help but feel sexy. I was surprised to find Heidi waiting in my room as well. She did my hair and make up in record time. She had pinned my hair up and given me dark smokey eyes, my lips were crimson like my dress. My high heeled sandals looked wonderful and for the first time I felt confident walking in them. I was a vampire now, so there was no need to fear tripping or anything clumsy for that matter.

"You look hot as hell, miss Bella." Felix growled in my ear and I couldn't surpress the shiver that ran down my spine.

"Well that's were I am going after all." I answered lightly, earning me a chuckle from each of my lovers.

"I disagree, hell has nothing on you, angel. You look absolutely divine." Demetri whispered and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me.

He was just so romantic.

The doors opened at the same time as Heidi mentioned my name and Demetri quickly raised my chin, as I had unconsciously hung my head.

I confidently walked toward my father and uncles, keeping my eyes on them. I wasn't going to risk myself to feel unconscious by looking at the large crowd surrounding us.

As we reached the stage, I pecked each of my lovers, who then took there place at the sides of the stage and then moved to give each of my uncles and ofcourse my father an affectionate peck on the cheeks.

As I turned to face the crowd, my eyes immediately found Alice's. I knew I was glaring, but I couldn't help it. There she was, my supposedly best friend, who didn't even inform me of Edward's infidelity. _What kind of a friend does that? It's her job to tell me these things._

She must have seen the death glare on my face, but if she did, she didn't show it. She was smiling brightly and bounced happily as she looked at me in awe.

Jasper, Esme and Carlisle seemed somewhat uncomfortable. _Good, they should be!_

I didn't have time to dwell on it longer, because suddenly Alec and Jane were walking up the stairs holding a crown and scepter.

Marcus had moved to stand beside me as I lowered myself onto my knees.

"Isabella, not long ago you came to us in despair, now you will join us in great happiness. Do you, Isabella, take me as your father? Will you accept me, Marcus Volturi, as your guardian?" Marcus voice was soft and the affection he felt for me shone through each word, but he didn't sound weak at all. I kept my head down as I answered clearly "I will."

"Isabella, will you accept your position in the Volturi family and fulfill your duties for all eternity as our only princess?" Marcus started to struggle with his emotions as he nearly choked on the word 'princess'.

'I will, Father." With these words, I felt a crown being placed on my head and Jane offered me the scepter, which I took without hesitation.

"Wonderful, now rise, my daughter and face your kingdom." I did as I was told and looked towards the crowd, keeping my facial features as normal as possible.

"Everybody, may I present Isabella Marie Volturi, your new princess." Aro chirped and the crowd cheered. I couldn't fight off the smile that errupted on my face.

When the crowd had settled down, Felix and Demetri each took a hand as I adressed them.

"I will forever strive to to my very best in fulfilling my duties as your princess. I have faith in my people as I wish for you to have faith in me. Now, let us celebrate. For you who are thirsty. The bar on your right is stocked with human blood, while the bar on your left is stocked with animal blood. Be merry and enjoy the festivities." I bowed and quickly walked of the stage with my men, only to be jumped by an merry little pixie.

"Wow, Bella! Who would have thought, you one of the Volturi and a princess for that matter." She bounced around in excitement and I lifted an eyebrow at her antics.

Jasper must have sensed me and intervened.

"Alice, leave her be for now. She'll come talk to you when she's ready." He said calmly as he send me a small smile. I mustered all my gratitude and sent it to him. He nodded and dragged Alice of towards the bar. I easily avoided Esme and Carlisle and as we walked through the crowd I spotted THEM.

A feral snarl escaped my lips and I was startled by my own reaction.

Tanya didn't seem to know how to behave as she stood beside him, wide-eyed and frightened as a little pussycat.

Edward looked smug and walked straight up to me, dragging Tanya along by her arm.

I felt Demetri and Felix flexing their muscles as my arms were still linked with theirs and they slowly moved in front of me in a protective stance. I placed my hands on their shoulders in an attempt to relax them and then moved to stand in front of them.

As the cheating bastard stood in front of me, I noticed how he was pulling Tanya's arm and placing her slightly in front of him.

"You are a coward, aren't you, Edward Cullen?" I spat as I turned towards Tanya.

"Tanya dear, would you mind stepping aside for a moment?" I asked sweetly as I smiled brightly at her. She looked confused but did as I asked.

"Don't look so confused, Tanya. From what I have heard earlier today you were not aware of the situation. Therefor I can not blame you." I said confidently and she nodded in understanding.

"As for you Edward Cullen. I'm giving you one chance to explain yourself." I growled.

"Why would I need to explain myself, when you are sleeping with these two? You are nothing but a common slut! I wouldn't give it to you, so you give yourself to the first man you run into. You're nothing but a whore!" Edwards words were like a blow in the gut, but he couldn't be more wrong and I would show him. Behind me Demetri and Felix were growling ferociously.

"You may think of me as you like, Edward, but at least I didn't cheat my fiancee behind her back for months." I said calmly and I had a suspicion Jasper was manipulating my emotions.

"I didn't cheat my fiancée, I was looking out for her." He growled.

I laughed hysterically and looked him dead in the eye.

"Looking out for me? Care to elaborate, because I'm not quite following."

"You were human, Bella. I didn't want to hurt you or kill you by accident. When we had left I had started a physical relationship with Tanya and when you had come back into our lives, my fear had only grown. I had lost you once and I couldn't survive losing you again. So as you kept making more advances, I started visiting Tanya more to give myself release and therefor avoiding hurting you. Do you understand? I only did it because I love you so much. I don't care for Tanya, she was just easy and relieved me when I couldn't contain my lust any longer. Love, please you must understand. You understood why we left, right? So you must certainly understand this." He had started begging and I couldn't hide the disgust on my face.

He cheated me out of love for me? _How sick is that?_

"Bullshit, Edward! If you love someone, you don't cheat. And if I were your soulmate as you thought I was, you wouldn't even be capable of touching another woman." The surrounding vampires nodded their head in agreement. The soulmate part certainly hit home, because Edward seemed to be struggling to find more excuses.

"You were human, a breakable, fragile human, Bella." He said in another lame attempt to convince me.

"I know and that shoudn't have been a problem." I growled once more. _Sheesh, you're sure growling a lot today, Bella._

"Vampires can't have sex with humans, it's far too dangerous." He said softly and I couldn't help but laugh. Demetri and Felix laughed at this as well as they looked at my face.

"Oh really? It seemed to work pretty well when I was losing my virginity to..." I couldn't complete my sentence because Edward had suddenly launched himself at Demetri.

With one move of his arm, Demetri had him by the neck.

As soon as Demetri released him, he lunged for Felix.

_This is getting stupid!_

However my thought changed abruptly as he sunk his teeth into Felix's neck.

My vision shifted and all I saw was red. I let out a vicious snarl and in the mirror I saw my eyes had changed entirely black, even the white surrounding the usual red. I looked dangerous, I looked evil. I couldn't lose my focus now, as I pulled Edward away from Felix.

Felix was loosing venom and I quickly licked the wound to seal it, as I held a firm grip on Edward. As I turned my face towards him, he suddenly cowered away from me.

_Yeah, those eyes are wicked!_

"I've been waiting whole day for this." I purred into his ear as I gripped his balls.

His eyes widened, but then they darkened in desire.

_What the fuck! Horney mother fucker!_

As I had a firm grip on his nuts I focused everything I had on a little flame and then all of the sudden he screamed like a girl and his nuts were on fire.

"Don't ever touch Felix or Demetri again or I will burn every single inch of you! Understand?" I growled and he nodded like the good little sissy boy that he was.

I released my grip and the fire disappeared.

"This is not over, Edward Cullen. Now, run and get some water on those pathetic little ping pong balls of yours." I said in the most deadly tone I had ever heard coming from my mouth.

The entire room was snickering and chuckling and I couldn't help laughing myself as I saw Edward leaving the room. He couldn't really walked, it was more sort of a skipping and jumping kind of thing and it was the funniest thing I had ever seen in my life.

**So what did you guys think?**

**Let me know?**

**Thx for all your reviews again and keep them coming : )**

**Till next time, my sweets : )**


	20. Chapter 20

I do not, repeat do not own Twilight

**MPOV**

I was standing at the bar with my brothers when all of the sudden a strawberry blond girl bowed in front of me.

"Yes dear?" I asked and without hesitation she gripped Aro's hand.

Aro looked startled for a moment, before his nose scrunched up in disgust. As quickly as it came it was replaced with pure rage.

"What is it, brother?" I asked in a panic now. I had never seen such rage on Aro's face.

"Edward Cullen" he spat and Tanya bowed her head in shame. I lifted her chin and as our eyes locked something shifted. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak.

"Marcus!" Caius yelled in my ear and I couldn't help the startled look that spread my face.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I turned towards Caius.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" he asked, while shaking his head in disapproval.

"No, pardon me." I offered my arm to the girl and she gladly accepted it.

"Edward has used Tanya for his sexual pleasures, while he courted Bella. He also had the audacity to attack Bella's mates. Bella just burned his balls" he snickered and I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled inside me from bursting out.

Tanya was in a laughing fit as well. As I looked at her, I couldn't mistake the love that shone from her eyes as she gazed into mine.

I used my gift to check her relationships and the line of soulmate was linked with mine.

I sighed happily before pressing my lips to hers. She responded immediately and my heart seemed to beat once again. As we broke apart, a sad look suddenly crossed her features.

"What's wrong, mi amore?" I asked softly.

"Your daughter will never approve of me." She said sadly, before she started to sob.

"Ofcourse, she will, mi amore. Mi Bella is the most loving soul on this planet." I said before pulling her through the crowd towards my daughter.

I spotted her on the other bar with Demetri and walked a little quicker to get to her.

As soon as we reached her, her eyes met Tanya's.

"Tanya, thank you." Bella said happily.

"Excuse me?" Tanya was baffled and I couldn't help but grin at my daughter.

"I said 'thank you', Tanya. You have truly made me happy today." She answered as she took Tanya's hand in hers. Tanya looked confused, but didn't dare to question her.

"First, you brought Edward and gave me an opportunity to speak my mind and more so, I got to burn his balls. Secondly, you made my father happy and his happiness is mine. Thirdly, you are a wonderful person, although you have been mixed up in this terrible mess. None of it is your fault. I believe we will be great friends someday. Maybe I'll even call you 'Mother' in the long run." She mused, before pecking Tanya on the cheek and smiling brightly at me.

I truly had the most amazing daughter, her heart was pure gold and even though it couldn't beat anymore contained more love than anyone could ever imagine. How did I ever get this lucky?

I excused myself and dragged Tanya with me to be the respectable host and talk to all of our guests.

FPOV

I had expected Bella to claw out Tanya's eyes instead she was nice and even kissed her cheek, talking about calling her Mother one day. She was truly a godess.

Before I could comment on the conversation, I noticed Alice and Jasper walking over to us. I stiffened, as well as Demetri. Bella following our eyes grumbled for a second, before composing herself.

"Bella, you're a vegetarian! Great! We should go hunting together or..." Bella cut of Alice's right there.

"I don't think so, Alice. Maybe if Rosalie comes to visit I could find a hole in my busy shedule." She said harshly, before looking at Jasper.

"Jasper, stop calming me!" She hissed and he must have listened because Bella growled suddenly. Alice looked as if she were to cry any second and Jasper just looked uncomfortable. I handed him a cup of blood and motioned for him to step aside. This was between the girls anyway. He did as I asked and a look of utter devastation crossed his face as he looked at Bella.

"Why Rosalie? Bella, you're my best friend, not Rosalie's." Alice said and if she could cry she would have been.

"At least Rosalie is honest. She might have disliked me at first, but she was the only one to come clean about Edward. You were my best friend, you were supposed to tell me. You don't lie to your best friends and you try to prevent your best friends from getting hurt. But what did you do, Alice? You lied and you helped Edward keep up his little charade, while keeping me busy with stupid things like shopping and make-overs. That the men didn't tell me, I understand. They don't interfere with drama as such, but they didn't lie either. Esme is his mother, therefor I can somewhat understand her point of view. She must have struggled with it, but in the end the love for a child is stronger. But you, Alice! I would never had thought you a conniving bitch!" She was yelling, but despite our efforts to calm her down it didn't help. Alice was full out sobbing now.

"I love you, Bella. I didn't want to hurt you. I tried to make him stop. We all did. You should know the things we would say or think to him, but he thought he was justified in his reasoning. I thought that if I told you, you would never want to be a part of our family anymore. I thought I would lose you. So I kept quiet and hoped Edward would stop and see common sense. I love you so much, Bella. You will always be my best friend and I didn't want to lose you over him. None of us wanted to lose you, that's why we were all quiet. Rose cares for you too and she was right in telling you. I see that now. Please, Bella? Don't hate me. I really do love you. Ask Jasper, he can feel how I feel about you. Let us be friends again. Give me another chance, please. I can't lose you again. We all lost you once and our family isn't a family without you. We always fall apart without you, you are the glue that keeps us together. Believe me when I say, we need you." Alice's speech had even melted my heart and as I looked at Bella I saw her eyes were glazed with venom.

She wanted to forgive Alice, but she was hesitant. Jasper had sensed the same thing and quickly stepped forward pulling Bella in a tight hug.

"I love you, sister. We all do. Please forgive us." He whispered before she broke down sobbing herself.

"I ... love...you ...too....all ...of....you" she managed to say between her sobs. Alice pulled her in her arms and they just sat there for a while, sobbing in eachother's arms.

Suddenly Carlisle was standing there as well.

"Does this mean you are coming home with us, Bella?" Carlisle asked hopefull.

"No, I belong here now. But you are a part of my family and always welcome." She whispered.

"Won't you visit, Bella?" Esme asked, who seemed to just have popped out from behind Carlisle.

"Not when Edward's around. We don't want him to lose his balls permanently now do we?" She said sarcastically and the entire room snickered again at her lame attempt of a joke.

At least the mood was lightened.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of dancing and drinking Demetri and I couldn't hold our hands to ourselves when it came to Bella and she absolutely loved it.

Before we knew it, the guests had left or headed to their assigned rooms and we were lying on her bed, just gazing at her.

"Angel, I love you and I would follow you wherever you go. You know that, right?" Demetri asked suddenly and I could have kicked myself for not thinking of the possibility she would rather live with the Cullens. _Just because she says one thing doesn't mean she doesn't mean another, Felix! She's a woman for Christ's sake._

"I know, love." She answered him. _Love? What the fuck! She never uses pet names. She never called me love!_

"As would I, miss Bella. You are the only one for me." I said. _Will she call me love as well? Just wait and I'll find out._

"I know, Felix." She answered as she pecked me on the cheek. _Felix! Huh! At least you got a peck! Yeah, on the cheek, loser!_

We layed there for ours gazing at the ceiling or at each other, but it was peaceful and I truly enjoyed it. If I could spend each day with Bella ALONE like that, I would die a happy man.

So what did you think?

**What did you think about Tanya? **

**That's what I call a turn of events : )**

**And the Cullens have received forgiveness! Hallellujah! **

**Not Edward ofcourse! That fucker has other things coming : )**

**Who is he going to whine to now, right? Let me know.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Twilight

**BPOV**

Two months had passed since my coronation and Edward was now a member of the Volturi guard. I was pissed to say the least, but I had to admit that his gift did come in handy.

Marcus and Tanya were attached at the hip and their love was truly a beautiful thing to behold. I found myself becoming more confused with each passing day. I thought the arrangement between me and my men had been a good thing, but lately I couldn't help the annoyance I felt at Felix's macho ways. The days I spent with him alone became more duty like instead of a pleasure and many times I would space out thinking about Demetri.

I loved Felix and I had an uncontrollable craving for him, but besides the physical part, there didn't seem to be any other connection. Each moment I spent with Demetri on the other hand was fulfilling. We could talk about anything, literature, music, history, really anything and the conversation would never get boring. We would marvel in hunting together and ofcourse it was a very arousing experience, which undoubtedly led to hot sex every time. We could just hold each other in silence and be completely content at the feel of each other.

Demetri truly could send me to my knees with a single look, while I got into more fights with Felix every day. Edward had been assigned to the room right across from mine and it irked me to no end to know that he heard everything that was done and said in here. Ofcourse, sometimes I had great pleasure in the fact he could hear my every moan and would never have the pleasure of knowing my body. I would spot him sometimes, always keeping a distance, but his face filled with a longing that almost broke my heart. _Fucker had it coming! _

"Miss Bella, let's go play some HALO." Felix exclaimed happily.

"I'm not in the mood, Felix. Maybe we could watch Romeo & Juliet instead?" I asked hopefully.

"Ugh! You're kidding, right? Why would I want to watch some fools in tights swoon over these woman that didn't even know where there cunt was located?" Felix answered me harshly and once again I couldn't help but notice how different we truly were.

"You could learn a thing or two from these fools in tights!" I yelled.

"Yeah, right. If anything, they can learn from me. At least, I have the art of fucking down to an art. Right, baby?" Felix purred as he rubbed himself against me.

"Ugh, you can be so disgusting sometimes." I growled as I stepped away from him.

Felix looked dumbfounded, but quickly composed himself again.

"You know you want me, baby. Why fight it? Now bring your cute little ass over here and we'll break down another bed." He said while he pulled me on top of him.

"No, Felix. I am not in the mood. Go to your room and leave me in peace." I barked.

"What? It's my day in case you forgot. I am not going to my room, when we could be having hot sex. You will please me woman." He was starting to get angry himself and his words weren't doing anything for my own temper.

"Woman! Did you just call me woman? And in case you forgot, it is still my body and I choose to do with it as I like. Now, leave!" A small flame came from my fingers and I knew I had totally lost it. My eyes were black as night and if Felix pushed me any further, he would get burned. Fortunately, he noticed the same things and left the room without another word.

I had been lying on my bed for over an hour, trying fruitlessly to calm myself down, when Demetri walked into my room.

"Angel, are you alright?" He asked as he treaded his fingers through my hair. Instantly, his touch managed to calm me down and the flames disappeared. I turned to look at my Demetri and the desire that took a hold of me was to great to deny. I pulled him on top of me and grabbed his neck. His lips came crashing down on mine and instantly I felt the heath taking me over. In a frenzy I ripped off his clothes and mine along the way. He looked shocked at my actions for a second, but quickly surrendered himself to me. I flipped us over and without any preparation or hesitation I pushed myself down on his hard cock.

"Ooh, Isabella..." he moaned and I growled in response. I needed him and I couldn't comprehend my own actions.

He met each of my thrusts and I could quickly feel the knot in my stomach tighten.

"I'm....gonna....cum....love" I managed through my moans and heavy breathing and he groaned in return. But even before I reached my climax I felt his cold seed fill me up, along with a shout of my name. I screamed his name in return as the feel of his seed sent me to my own climax. I fell down on top of him and he smiled as he rubbed my back.

"I love you, my angel, more than life, forever." He whispered and I coudn't help but feel like the luckiest woman on this planet. But before I could say anything else, my door flew open to reveal an utterly pissed off Felix.

So what will happen now?

**Let me know what you think?**

**It's simple really, you just have to push the button.**

**See you next time, my sweets : )**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**FPOV**

After Bella kicked me out of her room, I had left Volterra to go hunting. I could have waited a couple of hours untill the take out arrived, but I needed the chase tonight. After feeding off of 4 women and 2 men I returned home. As soon as I entered the room I heard noises coming from the room next to me, Bella's room. A sound I knew all to well came from the other side of my wall, it was the sound of my godess climaxing. I was on my feet quicker than I could have thought possible. As I slowly opened the door, I could hear Demetri professing his eternal love for Bella and in that instant all I saw was red.

"What the fuck! This was supposed to be my day!" I yelled as I launched myself towards Demetri. Bella had already jumped off the bed and left him open to attack.

I took a hold of him and swung him hard against the wall, leaving a large dent in the stone.

Before I could lunge a second time, Bella was in front of me and she was snarling at me.

Her eyes became pitch black and I immediately took a step back. I could be an angry motherfucker, but I didn't feel like being a burned one and that would be exactly what happened if I pushed her right now. We just stood there for a while staring at each other.

Bella was still growling viciously at me and she only calmed down when Demetri put his hand on her shoulder. When her eyes had returned her normal colour and her growls had stopped I dared to take a couple of steps closer.

"Why would you do this to me?" I asked and the heartbreak was obvious in my voice.

"I'm sorry, Felix. I have been feeling different kinds of love towards the both of you and what I feel for Demetri is just stronger. Believe me, I never wanted to hurt you. I do love you, just not the way I should." As she spoke I noticed how her eyes glazed with unshed tears and I couldn't find it in me to stay angry at this Godess in front of me.

I hung my head low and for once I wasn't ashamed as the first of many sobs broke free.

"Maybe, we should discuss this with Marcus." Demetri said softly as if afraid his input would make us both break down in front of him. Bella and I nodded as we followed him towards the throneroom.

As we walked inside of the throneroom I was surprised to find that Marcus was the only one in the room. _Well it is kind of convenient as well. How many witnesses do you need to see how your heart gets ripped out of your chest and stomped on?_

"Isabella, my girl. Have you come to help your father with throne duties today?" He snickered, but as he looked at our faces, his smile faded swiftly.

"Father, I have something to ask of you and I wish for you to be completely honest." Bella said as she stared him straight in the eye. Marcus seemed slightly intimidated and nodded swiftly.

"I have noticed a change in my feelings and I would like to know what you see. Could you please check our lines?"

"So you have finally figured it out my child. I've seen it from the moment you walked into the ball room to be changed. Your gift had drawn both of them to you, but when you mated with Demetri something shifted. Demetri is your one and only soulmate. What you shared with Edward and Felix was merely an illusion brought on by your gift of love. The lines were equally strong because you had not yet mated, but as soon as you shared your body with Demetri the connection became stronger and your true destiny was uncovered. Your own desire not to let go of Felix afterwards clouded your vision, but I knew it would be only a matter of time. I am so pleased my child to see you have finally found your true soulmate and your happiness will last forever, I am certain of it." He was positively beaming as he explained everything he had seen to Bella, but as soon as he looked at the heartbroken expression on my face his smile fell again.

"Do not worry, Felix. Your soulmate is still out there. As you know I can see where the line leads, so for once I will meddle with faith and guide you to her. How do you feel about taking a trip to Denmark?" His compassion for me touched me and I couldn't help but smile, although it was a very small smile, but it was still a smile.

"Wonderful, you shall leave for Denmark tomorrow." He exclaimed happily and I couldn't help but marvel at the change Bella had made in him. Gone was the bored out of his mind Marcus, meet Aro number two.

**EPOV**

I had stayed in the shadow for the entire exchange between Marcus, Felix, Bella and Demetri. As Felix left the room to prepare for his departure to Denmark, I couldn't help but speak up.

"My love for Bella is not an illusion!" I spat as I stepped into the light.

Bella scoffed but said nothing, while Demetri's arm tightened around her waist. As I looked up at Marcus I could see his outraged expression.

"You dare question me, boy!" He said as he stood up from his throne.

_She is not yours nor will she ever be, boy! _

"As a matter of fact I do! Bella loved me more than anything on this world and I love her in the same way. You made Chelsea break our bond, didn't you and then you created these false connections just to spite me! You, Marcus are a monster!" Ofcourse, none of this was based on evidence, I was just voicing my suspicions.

Suddenly a feral growl echoed through the entire room and I froze. In a fraction of a second, Bella's face was right in front of me.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you speak to my father in such a way? Remember who you are talking to, you imbecile!" She spat as her murderous glare stared me down.

"I am Edward Cullen and I will speak to him as I please! Just because he is a Volturi King doesn't make him more than me!" I spat back at her and then she grabbed my arm.

"And I am a Volturi Princess and believe me, I as well as Marcus are worth a million of Edward Cullens! You are nothing, you are the pebble in one's shoe, you are nothing but a waiste of space, Edward Cullen and you shall pay for this kind of disrespect." She snarled viciously and the moment her eyes turned black I felt my arm catch fire. I quickly broke free from her and rolled on the floor to put out the flames.

"I warned you not to mess with me. This time your nuts won't be all that gets burned." She growled as she sent several other flames to me. Both my legs as well as my dick caught fire and each time I rolled over she would sent more flames my way.

_It's no use, I'll die tonight!_

I held still and let the flames surround me, not bothering with fighting anymore.

"I love you, Bella. Always will." I whispered, right before the fire engulfed me.

* * *

**So what do you think now?**

**It was all because of her gift.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**MPOV**

As I saw Edward surrendering to the flames I couldn't help but look at the pained look on my daughter's face. She was never one for such drastic course of actions and therefor I knew exactly what would happen. At vampire speed she ran to the hallway and picked up the firehose. _No, no dear daughter you can't save him anymore._

As the flames disappeared I noticed the look of absolute horror on Isabella's face. Edward was still alive, but his body was completely charcoaled.

"Bring him to my room, Demetri. I'll get him something to eat so that he can heal." I heard Bella say. In the blink of an eye, I found myself in the throneroom by myself.

I walked slowly towards my study. _They are fools to believe anything can save him now._

I picked up the phone and dialed a number I haven't used in decades. Last time they got a call from us it was from Aro. I wasn't sure what to expect, but he would know that if it was me on the phone the circumstances would be grave.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, dear friend."

"Marcus?"

"Indeed. It is I." I heard his sharp intake of breath and I could only imagine the dreadful images than flew through his mind at this exact moment.

"What has happened, Marcus?"

"I wish to inform you that your oldest son will end his demise on this very day. He will not need sentencing for his actions have already called for his death. Will you be able to make it tonight or are you not near?"

"We are in Forks, we could never make it on time."

"That's a shame. However I will deliver any last messages you would like for me to say."

"Just tell him we love him dearly and we would be there if we could. But Marcus?"

"Mm?"

"Is there absolutely no way to save him? Aro must be exagerating to sentence him to death on such short notice."

"Aro has nothing to do with this matter. The decision is all mine. And no there is no way to save someone who disrespects on of the Volturi King. In front of witnesses no less. To call himself equal to us and seeking to destroy the good Volturi name. Not only has he attacked my name, he has also made it clear that he believes my power to be flawed. You know what happens to those who provoke the Volturi. There will be no mercy for him."

"That doesn't seem like something our Edward would do? He has always respected everyone and he has always had the highest regard for the Volturi. Did he truly attack you?"

"He may not have physically attacked me, but I know a verbal attack when I see one. Fist he uttered some strong accusations, saying how we used Chelsea to break and form different bonds in our favor, thus destroying the love he shared with my daughter. He even called me a monster, Carlisle! Then when my daughter had stepped in, he told her he was not inferior to the Volturi. He did not wish to believe that Demetri was Isabella's true mate and that is how this argument started. You know as well as I do, Carlisle, noone utters false accusations or disrespects the Volturi family in front of witnesses without being sentenced to death. There is nothing I can do now." During my little speech Carlisle's gasp had been multiple and I can only imagine the sorrow he is going through right now. However he does understand the circumstances and knows that there is no way he is allowed to live.

**BPOV**

I walked into my room carrying two deer. I still couldn't believe what I had done. I am a newborn and he must have known not to tick me off like that. It's common knowledge that newborns can't control their rage that easily and I just happen to have powers as well.

So I have wished to hurt him on occasion, but not like this. I care deeply for Edward, otherwise his presence wouldn't effect me so. Whether it's from my gift or just my heart, noone deserves this kind of torture.

I held up the first deer to his mouth and he drank it greedily. In just a matter of seconds the animal was completely drained. I offered him the second and this time he drank more civilized. His strenght had increased visibly, but his burned skin didn't heal.

"Demetri, why isn't he healing?" I asked as I pulled him into my bathroom.

"He has healed, angel. Did you not see his strenght returning?" He answered in a hushed tone.

"Ofcourse, but why aren't his burns healing?" I asked and Demetri looked at me as if I had grown a second head. He sighed once, while he raked his hands through his hair.

"Isabella, burns do not heal with vampires. We are incapable of growing new skin. He will look like this forever." Demetri told me in a soft voice, but the gravity of his words rang clearly. _Oh my God! I did that to him! He will look like some burned up hobo for the rest of his existence. How he must hate me now._

As we came back into the bedroom I could see his golden eyes staring at me and I knew I deserved every bit of his revenge.

"Don't beat yourself up, Bella. I should have known better and whatever happens today...remember, it's not your fault. I have loved you from the first time I saw you. Maybe I didn't want to acknowledge it, but it's the thruth and I will die keeping you in my heart."

"Die? What are you talking about, Edward? You're here, you're gaining strenght. You are not going to die!" I swayed my arms in an attempt to get my point across. Edward pinched his nose and took a couple of unneeded breaths.

"Yes, I will die, Bella. I said certain things, threw false accusations at the head of a Volturi King. There is no way they will allow for me to live." He spoke softly and his tone almost made me forget what he was saying. Then I did something I had vowed myself never to do again. I cried! I cried for Edward.

I must have sobbed for hours, because the next thing I knew, Aro came into my room.

"Jane, Alec, escort the Cullen boy to the courtyard!" Aro ordered and as the twins left with Edward, my uncle came towards me.

"My dear, don't cry please. Whatever happens, remember you are not to blame. We have been lenient with Edward in the past, given him many chances as you are well aware of. But this can not be overlooked. Not only did he attempt to destroy our good name by proclaiming false accusations, he also looked down on us and called us less than what we truly are. I only want to say that I am sorry, sorry for not destroying him sooner that is. Because now, I have given him the opportunity to break a gentle, fragile and beautiful heart, your heart. I knew that night you came to us that he would never change you, I had seen it in his mind. Yet, I still let him leave with you. I was at fault that time. Afterwards, I should have sought him out to punish him, when you came to us in such a state. When he came here for your coronation, he deserved to die as well, for he had shown disrespect for the newest part of the Volturi family, but I let him lick his wounds again. You see the fault is entirely mine. We have all been to lenient with him, because we believed he would be of great significance to you once again. However, he has used his chances time and again, only to push us further. His crimes against us have lasted long enough. This time we can not show mercy." I couldn't speak after this and merely nodded as I followed him out to the courtyard.

Edward's head hung over a wooden block and a guillotine hung above his head, but there was something strange about this guillotine.

"Father, what is that?" I asked Marcus as I pointed to the blade of the guillotine.

"Why it's a guillotine ofcourse."

"Yes, but what is at the blade of it, those white things?"

"They are vampire teeth, Isabella. A simple blade would never pierce our skin, so we added vampire teeth many centuries ago." He said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Before I could say anything else, Aro gestured to the executionary and Edward's head hit the floor. Jane kicked it into the fire and Alec threw in his body and that was the end of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**So you guys, what did you think of this one?**

**Next up: the epilogue!**

**I know it's coming to it's end! **

**Ya'll have your handkerchiefs ready : )**

**Review please.**


	24. Chapter 24: epilogue

**I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**Epilogue:**

_**20 years later **_

**DPOV**

We are just arriving at the Cullen house in New Hampshire. It has been a long road the past 20 years, but finally we achieved to retrieve a certain level of normalcy.

After Edward's death, the Cullens were devastated, but they never questioned Marcus decision. Carlisle had had a good heart to heart with him and everything that had happened had been laid bare. Marcus had wished to destroy Edward from the first time he had broken the law by introducing a human to our world and he had sinned against the Volturi on several accounts. But the thing that hurt him more than anything else, was the way he had sinned against his daughter, my wonderful wife.

Carlisle understood and actually even agreed with his sense of justice.

My angel was heartbroken at first. She couldn't believe what Edward had done and blamed herself. She believed that if she had never possessed this gift, she would never had been introduced to our world and never disrupted Edward's life in such a fashion. It took quite some time to convince her that everything happens with a reason. Call it faith, destiny or anything you'd like, but I do believe that everything is part of a grand design.

I told her to look at it through my eyes. If she hadn't had this gift, Edward wouldn't have fallen in love with her, then her heart would never have been broken and she would never had ended up in Volterra, where she met me. Thus she would never have found her soulmate and neither would I. Finally she saw the logic in my point of view and agreed with me. Although she had bothered Marcus a couple of times to question why she hadn't felt that connection to me when she had been to Volterra to save Edward. Marcus had answered that the connection was already there and that I had noticed a strange draw, that is why I insisted on Edward bringing her inside of the castle with him. In her case, he said, she was too preoccupied with making it out of there alive and saving Edward to really pay heed to my presence, thus not feeling the connection.

Anyway, getting back to the Cullens, it had taken some time for the rest of the Cullen family to come to terms with everything that had happened. Except for Jasper and Alice, who had immediately flew out to stand by Isabella. They believed he had it coming and couldn't forgive him for all the vile things he had done to her and her vampire mother, Tanya in the past. Alice turned out to be a great help, being able to predict when would be a difficult day for Bella. Jasper, being able to sense her mood, always tried his hardest to take away all the negative emotions and convince her that she was not to blame. With every emotion she felt, he was eagerly waiting with an explanation as to show her of her worth.

They had become our closest friends and spent 2 months in Volterra each year. We in return spent a month with the Cullens each year. Now it was that time of the year again. It was nearly Christmas and the roads were covered in snow, but that didn't bother us at all.

Bella was beaming in the seat next to me, as she was deep in thought herself.

I turned off the ignition, but before I could get out of the car, strong arms were already pulling me and Bella out of our seats.

"Demetri, Bella! We missed you, guys!" Emmett boomed as he held my angel in a bearlike hug. As I looked up to see who had dragged me out of the car, I was surprised to look down into the face of Alice. _Damn Pixie is sure strong!_

Rosalie was already giggling at the sight of Alixe lifting me up in the air and soon we were all laughing like we hadn't done in months.

That was just the way we were now and I had never in my life felt more content than the constant bliss I have felt since Bella walked into my life and ultimately my arms.

_And I am certain it will stay that way forever!_

_

* * *

  
_

**So that was the epilogue, guys!**

**I'll miss all of you.**

**If you still want to read something of mine, I am currently working on a story 'I'll find you', in which Bella goes on a journey to find her true love. Strangely enough, she ends up in 1351 AD. What's up with that, huh?**

**Review one last time, you guys.**


	25. AN outfits

Hey, This is just an AN.

**There will not be a sequel.**

**But I just wanted you to know that you can now find all the outfits described in the story on my profile.**

**So if you would like to know what Bella looked like at her coronation or during her first date with Felix and Demetri or during her change.**

**Well then go check out my profile.**

**I loved writing this story and as you probably know, I'm writing several other stories as well.**

**Go check them out : )**

**Love y'all!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, **

**I'm sorry to do this.**

**This is NOT a chapter, but for the ongoing stories I will replace this AN with a chapter soon.**

**I put a poll on my profile, giving you the opportunity to chose which story you would prefer to read.**

**It would please me tremendously if you would give me a minute of your time and just vote.**

**As soon as Dale's journey is finished, I will be starting the story that has the most votes.**

**Love y'all and thank you for not chasing me down with sticks for writing this annoying AN.**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


	27. Volturi Love and Awards

**Hi y'all,**

**1) I just wanted to tell you guys that me and my evil Twin are hosting a contest called Volturi Love Contest.**

**Ofcourse, we won't be able to participate ourselves, seeing as how we are judges for one of the voting rounds.**

**I would like to inspire all you Volturi lovers to participate.**

**You can find all information on **

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2303411/EvilTwinsCopyrighted**

**2) Three of my stories have been nominated for the Everything's bigger in Texas Awards for following stories and categories.**

**Fame and Glory : Best AH Jasper, Most Creative way to get rid of Alice/Edward, Best overall Jasper fic, Most underappreciated fic, **

** Best Southern Charm fic, I dream of Bella & Best AU Jasper fic**

**I'll find you : Most underappreciated fic, Best original Storyline, Best Overall Jasper Fic**

**Swan Ranch : Best Southern Charm fic, Best AH Jasper fic**

**You can vote on http://jasperdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com  
**

**Thanks you guys for all your love and reviews in the past xxx  
**

**Love,**

**Shirley**


End file.
